Before His Time
by The Demon Princess
Summary: Vivi stops like all Black Mages do. This is my version. Dedicated to all Vivi fans!!!! This is about his thoughts as he dies, and something to ponder at the end. DONE!!! I Finished!!!! I didn't mean for it to go on so long, but, FINISHED!!! (Kuja fans, y
1. Before His Time

Welcome! Again, I attempt to write a tale. My story is the scene where Vivi 'stops'. Though they never showed it, and it may not have even happened in the game. This is from what I think. Spoilers for those whom not reached the ending, though I shall try my best to make them small as possible so that all may enjoy my tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vivi hurried around, looking for this, searching for that. He had to get to Lindblum to catch airship to Alexandria. As he bent down to look for the tickets, Vivi suddenly felt tired. He didn't know why. He sat down on his bed and set the tickets on his desk next to a letter he had been writing. He sat down upon one of the many that now sat in a row by the kitchen of Quan's Dwelling. He had sons now. He had gone back to Dali and asked Sari to help him. Sari had been very lonely since the elderly man whom had once dwelled at the Mountain Observatory passed. They didn't have names yet. He was planning to ask his old friends for help at the annual play in Alexandria. Baku had promised it would be a 'so damn good, it would go in the history books'. Vivi wasn't sure but he defiantly was going. Just then, one of his sons, his youngest, walked up to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" The young Black Mage asked.  
  
"F-fine.... I'm just t-tired.... That's all...." Vivi stuttered. His oldest, and brightest son passed bye just then. He almost plowed over his youngest brother.  
  
"Why are you blocking the passageway?" The elder brother asked as he placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"N-nothin... I just thought that Papa was looking a bit... I don't know, not right," The little one said as he pointed to Vivi.  
  
"Gosh! Father!" The older son had seen what the smaller one had missed. Vivi's eyes were dimming, "Father is...." The oldest son broke off, choking on his words, "Father...." Then Vivi realized it. He was stopping. He was.... Dying. This couldn't be! He was only ten years old, and he was dying of old age. Just like Kuja, though Kuja had made it to twenty.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is Dad sick?"  
  
The other mages chimed in, as they huddled around their father's bed. The oldest brother sighed. Then, after hesitating, he spoke:  
  
"Father is stopping," He said lightly. He could not bring himself to say, or admit, that his father was dying. Some of his brothers wouldn't understand, and they would be frightened, so he just said 'stopping'.  
  
"Stopping?" piped the second to oldest child, "Like those other mages in the Black Ma-" He was cut off when his older bother slapped his hand over the child's mouth.  
  
"Shhh!" He hissed.  
  
"Oh... Father? Your not old enough to d- er... Stop," the second oldest said.  
  
"A lot of my younger friends already stopped... This is no surprise. I made all of you because I knew I was going to stop soon...." he said weakly, he was not even convincing himself. Hushed murmurs and whispers rippled through the crowd of kids. Vivi ran his thoughts around.  
  
~*~Thoughts~*~  
I can't believe I'm stopping... No, dying.... I'm only ten! Zidane and Dagger are bother sixteen, Steiner is around twenty, who knows how old Amarant is, I know he's older than Zidane. I'm not scared. I used to be, but not anymore. Zidane, thank you for helping me. I had so much I wanted to do.... I wanted to travel the world and help people. I wanted to go show everyone my kids. I wanted to prove to the world that Black Mages are not bad! I wanted to visit Mr. 288 again, and to combine magic with Steiner like old times. I want to escort Eiko to places and stuff like we used to, but the thing I want to do most is to fight beside Zidane again. I want to help with the reconstruction of Burmecia. I wanted to do all those things, but I'll have to settle for what I have done, and what my legacy can do. I don't want to be talked about in pass tense. Like, 'He was a great friend'. Just because I'm gone, does it mean that I stop being a friend? Where did I come from? Where will I go when I die? What if I don't go anywhere? What if it's like I fall asleep and never wake up? Never having another conscious moment again, because I was created? Do I have a soul? Or is my soul just a illusion. What if my soul isn't real? What if things created don't have souls? It's too late now. I guess I'm going to find out. Zidane told me not to worry too much. So I wont, if I'm going down, I'm going down with a bang! Zidane... If your still out there, take care of Dagger, she loved you and you know it.... Steiner, don't let Beatrix go, trust me. Eiko, you'll find someone. unlike me, you still have time. A lot of time. Freya, you'll always have Fratley, love conquers all. Amarant, don't be alone. It's no fun to be alone. Quinta, learn the true meaning of good food. It's not the good ingredients, or and rich seasonings, it's the effort. It's the love and friendship you put in it. Then, there's you, Kuja, where ever you soul may be, if you had a soul that is..... I don't blame you. We are alike. Genomes and Black Mages. Soulless puppets, Lifespans, everything. I thank you, for giving me the chance to live. Thank you, everyone. I shall never forget the things you have taught me, nor will I forget you. Alrighty! Death, watch out! Vivi Ornitier is on his way! *Vivi acted as if his friends could hear his thoughts. He hoped they had heard him. He wouldn't be complete without knowing he had left his advice to them,* I'll miss you all....  
~*~End thoughts~*~  
  
"Father!" the children shouted in unison. Vivi's eyes flickered before going out completely. One by one, they sat down and cried, they wept for hours before realizing they had less than an hour to get to Lindblum before the airship to Alexandria left. If they didn't catch it, they would miss the play. Most of them didn't feel like going. A letter fluttered down from the desk next to their father's bed. One of the mages picked it up.  
  
"I can't read, brother? Will you read it to us? I think Father wrote this to us..." He asked as he handed the elder brother the letter, whom nodded and took it. He cleared his throat and began to read aloud.  
  
'This is to my kids when I have stopped. I know, I know, I'm a horrible father, even in death I must give them chores. Oh well, deal with it. I want all the world to know that Black Mages mean no harm, please do this for me.... I want you to do the things I have always wanted to do, just look in my journal. It doesn't matter if you look now that I'm gone. Below is.....'  
  
The letter continued for a while. When the elder brother was done, everyone was in tears, but he just smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to name myself. I, Vivi Ornitier II vow to carry out my father wishes!" He grabbed the tickets and began to head out, "Alrighty! Lets go!" Though the past was dark, the future was bright. Darkness closed around Quan's Dwelling as the last of Vivi's life drained from him. With heavy hearts but hopeful spirits, a band of young Black Mages that would change the world headed out into the horizon where their destiny awaited.  
  
~*~He died to young, before his time. He never even got to enjoy life. He never got to feel life to it's true potential and only Kuja could be blamed, but is it right to blame the one whom gave him life in the first place?~*~ Something to ponder....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, truthfully, how bad was it? I think it was my best work, but I don't know about you... Hmmmm..... Sequel anyone? I don't know.... If I get 10 reviews or above, I'll get working on one right away. 


	2. Aftermath of Death

Well, this is the sequel to Before His Time, though no one was nice enough to leave reviews except for like 1% of the readers, I got 24 hits so here it is. Again, spoilers, but minor.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freya was at the gate of Bermecia, getting ready to leave. 'There is nothing here for me now,' she thought, then she heard a voice in her head, *Freya, you'll always have Fratley, love conquers all*, Freya gasped. "Vivi?" She asked out-loud, she shook her head and began to step out when she felt a strong but gentle hand rest on her shoulder, she spun around. "Fratley?!?!"  
  
"Freya.... Please don't leave, I-i.... I love you,"  
  
~*~  
  
Regent Cid shook his head as he paced around the royal chambers, he was waiting for Hilda to come back. Just then, his wife entered the room. Cid stopped pacing and raised his head, "Anything?" He asked. Lady Hilda sadly shook her head.  
  
"She still refuses to come out, the poor dear. I think she's taken a shine to Zidane," Hilda replied.  
  
"Eiko.... I don't know what is wrong with that girl. If she doesn't come out soon, we'll miss the play," Cid replied.  
  
"I know,"  
  
~*~In Eiko's room~*~  
  
"Stupid Zidane! He had to go off and get himself killed! He never took my feelings into thought, always Dagger! Dagger this, Dagger that! What about me?!?" Eiko sat down and crossed her arms, then Eiko pelted royal action figures at the guard whom kept checking up on her, he left. She was in fury, she was in sorrow. She kept on mixing up her feelings, tears streamed down her cheeks as she pouted. She was about to throw a glass plate at another guard when she heard a voice in her mind, *Eiko, you'll find someone. Unlike me, you still have time. A lot of time. * "Vivi?!?!?! I guess your right..." She turned to the guard at the door as she set the plate down. "Hey you!"  
  
"M-me?" Stammered the guard, the last time Eiko had called him, it was to set loose a Phoenix summon on him.  
  
"Yeah you, take to me Regent Cid!" The guard was about to refuse when Eiko shot a glance at him.  
  
"Of c-ourse, this way, Miss Eiko," The guard escorted Eiko to the royal chambers. Regent Cid and Lady Hilda were so shocked to see her that they stood there gawking at her for quite a while.  
  
"Well? Whatcha lookin at? Come on! If we don't leave, the Prima Vista II will beat us to Alexandria!" She put her hands on her hips then skipped over and tugged on both their arms. They both smiled.  
  
"Lets go, dear," Lady Hilda said.  
  
"To the Hilda Garde IV!"  
  
~*~  
  
Amarant sulked around the South Gate, he was mumbling curses at Zidane, a few words were caught here and there, "....idiot.......Zidane.......sad........Dagger.......alone.........grief........damned....."  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" a voice behind him asked.  
  
"Lani?"  
  
"Hey, Red, what are you doing?" Lani asked.  
  
"Don't you have people to kill?" Amarant growled.  
  
"Well.... Don't you have people to mug? I'm not here to assassinate, I'm going to Alexandria to see the play," Lani shot back. Amarant himself had been pondering whether to go or not.  
  
"Gr.... Just leave me alone!" The moment the word 'alone' left his mouth, a familiar voice rung through his mind, *Amarant, don't be alone. It's no fun to be alone.* "Hmm.... It's usually a bad sign to hear little voices in one's head, but I'll take your word for it, Vivi," He turned from Lani and began to head for the Alexandrian border, he started to cross the bridge. He had just jumped over a hole if the bridge when he heard Lani's voice.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"Alexandria, aren't you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Quinta sat down in frustration. "I no make good food, no yummy like long ago... I feel bad, Queen no get eat gourmand food.... How I made food good?" Then, much to his/her surprise, s/he got an answer, *Quinta, learn the true meaning of good food. It's not the good ingredients, or and rich seasonings, it's the effort. It's the love and friendship you put in it.* "Okay! Thank you Vivi!" Quinta sat up and began to re-make the food for Tantalus and his/her friends. "This no fair..... I never cook for Zidane...." A single tear dropped from Quinta's eye and into the stew, the stew began to bubble and the most delicious aroma rose from it. "Zidane, I make this for you, even if you not taste, you smell!"  
  
~*~  
  
Steiner paced around the library in shock, Beatrix was leaving? He could not believe it! He had just gotten her back and... "I-i can't stop her, I can't let her know, so I must let her go...." Steiner repeated this line to himself ten times over, trying to convince himself, but he could not. *Steiner, don't let Beatrix go, trust me.* "M-master Vivi?" Steiner scanned the room for his friend, but found him not, "What trickery is this?!?!" He asked as he jumped up and down, clanking his armor. Then he heard Beatrix's soft footsteps above him. "I must stop her!" He ran out of the castle and awaited her in the shadows by the entrance of the castle, 'Beatrix, do not leave me,' He thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
Zidane draped the black cloak around him and fastened the hood, "Hey, bro, great idea, this will scare the witts out of Dagger! Man, will she be surprised to see me!"  
  
"Whatever," Blank grumbled, he was slightly motion-sick.  
  
"How did you get this brilliant plan? It is almost worthy of me," Zidane asked.  
  
"Whatever, I just thought, 'Dagger played Cornelia last year, why not pretend she is this year?' Then I just thought of you and put two and two together, boom, plan made. Hey, I got to go, Baku is callin a meeting," Blank waited for Zidane's answer, all he got was silence, he turned to Zidane, "Hello? Gaia to Zidane! Gaia to Zidane!" Zidane was looking in the mirror.  
  
"Damn, I look good," Zidane mused to himself.  
  
"The only thing you are is vain, man I got to go, see ya later," Blank said as he rushed out. As soon as Blank was out of earshot, Zidane lost his cool, "Dammit! I bet Dagger hates me now, I got stuck in the Iifa tree for so long and left her alone.... Dammit! I am such a bastard!" Zidane slammed his fist into the mirror and it cracked, making Zidane's reflection look as bad as he felt. *Zidane... If your still out there, take care of Dagger, she loved you and you know it....* "Huh?" Zidane shook his head, "Yeah, she loved me, but not anymore, right? Well, I guess I've got to try" He shook his head again, replaced his hood, and walked out.  
  
~*~It was Vivi whom died, not Zidane, yet all mourned Zidane, and not Vivi. Why was that so? Has Vivi truly been forgotten? His death unacknowledged?~*~ Something to ponder.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So there it is, this may become a series, who knows? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know that only one of 35 readers review my story, so be nice and REVIEW!!!! Flames are welcome, just makes me so mad that I'll show them be making a better story! 


	3. After the Play

After the Play

Vivi and his brothers got off of the airship.

"Vivi! Vivi! Please let me hold the tickets!" the youngest brother begged, Vivi II smiled gently and handed the tickets to his younger brother, "Oh thank you very much!" the little mage took the tickets and skipped ahead, Vivi II and his brothers trailed behind, they heard a collision up again, Vivi and his brothers hurried ahead.

"Look at all the little Vivi's!" Puck cried.

"Y-your the Prince of Bermecia!" Vivi II cried.

"That's me!" Puck replied, "So, um, which one of you is the _real_ Vivi?" He waited for the answer, a deathly silence hung in the air. All of the Black Mages cast their eyes down. Finally, the little brother had collected all of the tickets from the ground.

"Papa is...." He trailed off, "Fathe-" Vivi II had run over and slapped his hand over his little brother's mouth.

"I'm Vivi! Hi Puck! How have you been?" Vivi II said, technically, it was true. He _was_ Vivi.

"Fine, me and my old man somehow got out of the explosion alive," Puck replied. Vivi had studied his father journal on the way to Alexandria so he knew exactly what Puck was talking about.

"Wow, we though you were goners, I'm so happy to see you, you know you were my first friend,"

"Yep, and you were my first slave, hahaha, just kidding, well, lets go see the play and hope those tickets aren't fake this time!" Puck laughed and was on his way.

"Brother, why did you lie?" the youngest brother asked.

"We'll tell them after the play, I doubt any of them would enjoy the play knowing that their friend was gone," Vivi motioned for his brothers to go as he sighed to himself, '_I guess my destiny is to become one of those forced to grow up to fast. Kuja has not only robbed us of our father, he has stripped me of my childhood...._' Vivi shook himself out of his thoughts and followed his brothers.

"VIVI!!!!" A cheerful voice piped up from behind him, he turned, '_Blue hair.... Summoner's horn, Memory Earring, Angel's Flute..... Eiko Carol? Yes, it's Eiko..._'

"Hello Eiko... How have you been?"

"Look at my mother and father!" She cried pointing at Regent Cid and Lady Hilda whom chuckled.

"How have you been, Vivi? We owe you a great debt, for you have helped save our world. From what my niece has told me, they could not have won without you," Lady Hilda said kindly.

"I am fine, ma'am, I have b- er... Children now. Six of them," Vivi remembered to declude himself and call his brothers his 'children'.

"Thats fine news, Vivi. I do hope they have long lives," Regent Cid said.

"Yes sir, very long lives. F- I mean I made sure of it," Vivi replied.

"Talk all you want _later_! We have to catch the play!" Eiko butted in and dragged Vivi II, Regent Cid, and Lady Hilda away.

~*~

Soon they were all seated and awaiting the play, Baku was the first to come out. He said something, but Vivi couldn't hear correctly anymore, he caught bits and pieces of the play, but what he heard most was his own thoughts.

'_Why? Why me?' _"....cloud nor squall shall stop me...." '_I met someone named Squall before.... I talked to him as soon as I became aware, I had wandered off before Father could explain anything... Father was only a child himself. Squall had a friend with him, her name was Quistis Trepe. She said something about growing up too fast, now I know what she meant... I wonder what happened to her, and how she could bear this burden. I just wish to be like my brothers, but now I have to take care of them because I have to be Vivi, I have to be Father. I hate to lie to all of his old friends.... If I told them, what would happen? What about Zidane? Didn't he die? I didn't read it correctly, the last entry was stained and almost illegible. I said something about Zidane's noble death, how will Princess Garnet take this news? It is known that she locked herself up for quite a while crying before she remembered her duties....Why me? If you were alive, Kuja, I would beat you within an __**inch**__ of your life for what you've done!' _"..bring my sweet Dagger back to me!" Vivi snapped his head up and saw a figure on the stage, he wore worn jeans and a blue vest, his blonde hair wavered in the wind. He tail was held at a graceful ark.... '_Zidane?!?!?!_' The princess disappeared from her platform and showed up moments later in the crowd, Vivi saw something fall from her neck, it was the Falcon Claw. Vivi left the company of his brothers to retrieve it for her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two lovers embrace, Vivi smiled to himself but then remembered his news, he waited until Dagger was out of questions and Zidane was out of answers before he walked up to return the princess's necklace.

"Yo! Vivi! Man, are you a sight for sore eyes!" Zidane said when he saw Vivi II.

"Um... Yeah, h-here you go, p-Dagger..." He mumbled as he handed over the pendant.

"Thank you, Vivi, it means a lot to me," Dagger replied.

"Um.... That was what I was going to talk about, could you gather the rest of the gang?"

~*~

An hour later, everyone, Freya, Fratley, Quinta, Steiner, Beatrix, Amarant, Eiko, Regent Cid, Lady Hilda, Lani, and Vivi's brothers were all back in Quan's Dwelling.

"So, what's the news, Vivi?" Zidane asked, "And why did we have to come here?"

"Um.... I'm sorry everyone.... I lied. I'm not the real Vivi. I was named after my father. I am Vivi the 2nd," Vivi muttered.

"Well, where's our Vivi?" Eiko asked.

"In the kitchen.... He's stopped," Vivi replied. Dagger gasped, everyone else had their own reactions. Amarant spoke first.

"I didn't really expect him to live as long as he did," he stated rather coldly.

"How can you say that? One of our own has passed on and all you can say is that _you didn't expect him to live as long as he did_?!?! Amarant, how could you?" Dagger cried, her hands on her hips as she stamped a foot in anger.

"Quarreling like children, though I expected nothing less," a voice rung out from behind them, Vivi II spun around and faced none other than Kuja, maker of the Black Mage.

"Kuja!" He yelled in fury.

"Kuja?"

"Kuja?"

"Kuja???"

"Kuja?!?!?"

"Hey Kuja!" Those were the reactions of the others, the last one from Zidane.

"I'm glad you all know my name. What do you want, Zidane?" Kuja snorted impatiently. (Hey, it was never _**proved **_that Kuja had died, just about as much as Vivi dying, I am one of the Kuja Obsessed and proud of it! Kuja doesn't die in my book!)

"Just wanted to show you to everyone, hey, everyone! Kuja's alive!" Zidane smiled.

"Zidane, tell us something we _don't_ know," Amarant replied.

"I hate you!" a voice rose up from the crowd. It was Vivi's oldest son.

"Hey, er... Your name is Vivi, right?" Zidane began, "What's wrong?"

"He's what's wrong! My father is dead because of him! He has robbed me of everything I had!" Vivi burst out, it was obvious that he was on the brink of going into Trance.

"Perhaps you should have let me die," Kuja muttered, startling everyone, including Vivi.

"Whadaya mean?" Zidane demanded.

"It is clear to me now, what I have done is inexcusable and I cannot mend the damage I have done. I should have died in the Iifa Tree,"

"Then let me do the honors!" Vivi said, he crossed the line and went into Trance. His eyes went totally blank, as if he was not even there anymore. Vivi cast his most powerful spells that no one had ever seen before, "THUNDAGA 5!" It was something the first Vivi had done to all of his sons, he had gotten the technique from a man named Cloud and enhanced all of their magic, "BIOAGA 5!" The attacks almost made it to Kuja, but Zidane jumped in the way, "Firaga 5!" Vivi did not hear the painful cried rising from Zidane as he took all of the hits for Kuja, "Wateraga 5," Vivi stopped casting when he heard Dagger's scream. His eyes cleared.

"Zidane!" Dagger rushed over and bent down next to Zidane, cradling his head, "Z-zidane, don't leave me! I just got you back! Zidane, please! Please, Zidane!" She begged, but it was no use. Kuja stood behind them in shock.

"Those attacks were pointed at me... Zidane would not have been hit had he stayed where he was, why did he do that?" Kuja asked.

"To save your worthless butt you bastard!" Eiko spat.

"He was attempting to save me?" Kuja said, his eyes widening.

"Yes, though why he did so is unclear," Freya replied.

"......" Kuja was out of words.

"W-what did I do?" Vivi asked.

"Do you not know? You just cast the most powerful spells I have ever seen! Though your target...." Regent Cid trailed off.

"I-i hurt Zidane?" Vivi asked.

"Indeed," Lady Hilda said as she bent down next to Dagger.

"T-then why don't I remember?" Vivi asked.

"Get Zidane, take him back to Lindblum. I'll call Dr. Tot," Regent Cid ordered.

"N-no need... He can use my bed, I'll get Dr. Tot. Treno is not far..." Vivi said, "Please don't bother my father... We have not yet been able to bury him..."

"Why, of course dear, I'll help you get him into the kitchen, Princess," Lady Hilda offered.

"T-thank you...." Dagger sniffed. Vivi quickly brushed pass Kuja, trying to resist the temptation of hurting him.

"I apologize, Vivi, Black Mages were not designed to-" Kuja began.

"Shut up! Nothing you say will bring my father back! Your a monster! You create life yet you think nothing of it! You should die just like my father! You should just wake up one day and find yourself to tired to move, you should stop, just like my father did! Only then will you know what you have put your creations through!" Out of fury, Vivi cast Thunder into the healing hot springs. Then, he rushed out the door, careful not to let Kuja see his tears.

"Zidane is a fool.... He risks himself for me though I have slain so many, his friends and foe alike...." Kuja whispered as he watched Vivi go.

~*~

Dr. Tot showed up not five minutes later. He rushed into the kitchen to see how Zidane was doing.

"Hm.... He looks pretty bad, if one of you would go back to my tower to get one of my special Elixirs, its marked 'Poison'," Dr. Tot said.

"Erin, go!" Regent Cid commanded, so Erin the Sailor saluted and left in a hurry.

"As for you.... It seems as if you loose all control and awareness when you go into Trance, that could be a problem..." Dr. Tot concluded when he examined Vivi.

"A-are you all mad at me?" Vivi asked a very small voice.

"No,"

"Of course not!"

"It's not your fault...."

"I no angry!"

"I can not blame you,"

"Really? I'm still terribly sorry.... The last thing I remember was being mad at Kuja..." Vivi said, quite relieved that no one blamed him.

"Sir!" It was Erin.

"Yes?" Regent Cid replied.

"Someone has broken into Dr. Tots tower, it is in ruins!"

(Evil music... I know it was a _really_ evil cliffhanger but.... oh well, I'll get the next part out asap, k?)


	4. Flames of Treno

Broken Friendship

"What? Whom ever could have gotten to my tower?" Dr. Tot asked, alarmed.

"Whomever it is, sir, he is still in Treno. Your tower was not the only building destroyed. The auction house, slums, they are both gone. I fear they may ruin all of Treno," Erin replied.

"Let us go and save Treno!" Captain Steiner cried.

"Indeed, the city in dire need of us," General Beatrix joined in.

"What about Zidane? We just can't leave him!" Eiko cried, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I'll stay, it's only right," Dagger said softly, her gaze not leaving Zidane for a moment.

"No! We need your Eidolons!" Eiko said in a final sort of way.

"Who else can watch Zidane?" Freya asked.

"We need everyone's power, we will already be on a disadvantage with Zidane out of commisson," Sir Fratley.

"I must command the Hilda Garde 4, and my wife has to drive the Prima Vista 2," Regent Cid said, alarmed.

"If we don't hurry, there will be nothing left to save!" Dagger cried.

"I-i can stay.... It's my fault Zidane got hurt in the first place!" Vivi said.

"No, no, no, that will never do. What if you go into Trance again? We also will need your enhanced black magic," Dr. Tot said gently.

"Then who will stay?" Freya asked.

"I will," a voice called from the doorway. It was Kuja, "I'll watch him, you go. Do not fail, I want to at least have the dignity of being beaten by powerful foes, not a gaggle of weakling nitwits,"

"No! Who knows what you'll do to Zidane while we're gone!" Eiko ran to Zidane protectively.

"Well, dear, we're out of options, let us give him a chance...." Lady Hilda said softly, picking her daughter up.

"But-but-but, Mother!" Eiko stuttered.

"No 'buts', Eiko, we have no choice," Regent Cid said firmly.

"Yes, Father...." Eiko cast her eyes down. Regent Cid turned to Kuja.

"We are counting on you, do not betray our trust," Regent Cid stated, his voice thick with a royal tone.

"I will not," Kuja replied. Regent Cid nodded, and reluctantly, the rest of the warriors filed out. Vivi and Dagger hesitated, but Vivi took Dagger's hand and gently pulled. She shot a look that was mixed with sorrow and despair to Kuja before she let the young Black Mage lead her away. Kuja shook his head and smirked.

"That was too easy," He chuckled to himself and looked at his almost-brother, "This should be interesting,"

~¤~

On the way, the group separated into smaller parties. Party one consisted of Dagger and Eiko their Summoners. Party two was made up by Captain Steiner, General Beatrix, and Vivi II. Steiner had taught Vivi the magic-sword ability. They were quite the pair, and Steiner insisited that Beatrix accompany them. Party three was Freya and Sir Fratley, the Dragon Knights. Party four was Amarant and Lani, the bandits. If Zidane had been well, that was where he would have been placed. Quinta, Regent Cid, and Lady Hilda were on the airships, out of danger. Regent Cid had tried to get Eiko and Dagger to come with them, for fear of their lives.

"Please, Garnet, Eiko, come with us, this is no place for children to go!" He had cried.

"I am no longer a child, Uncle. I am a queen now, and I have been through much. I can protect myself, I have my summons to help me," Dagger replied firmly.

"I am not a little kid either! I am a _very _sophisticated lady and I have Mog to protect me!" Eiko looked very cross.

"Then promise us that you'll both come back alive," Lady Hilda said softly.

"Done!" Eiko shouted, then grabbed Dagger's hand and dragged her off. Lady Hilda turned to her husband.

"I would feel better if Zidane was there to protect them," she whispered.

"As would I, Baku has good men working under him, indeed,"

~¤~

The moment they passed the gates of Treno, they were attacked by Mistodon.

"What? Mistodon?!? Quickly, split up, and whatever you do, _do not let them catch you_!" Fratley instructed, the different parties parted without hesitation.

As it turned out, Vivi II was not the coward his father had been, while Steiner and Beatrix ran, he took the tail and cast spells at an amazing rate. Before long, two of the four attacking Mistodon were disabled, one was dead. Beatrix saw this and stopped to help, Steiner followed. Within two rounds, they had finished the attackers off. Vivi gasped and sat down, he had been poisoned.

"Master Vivi! We must get you help!" Steiner cried.

"I-i'm fine, and please don't call me that..... That title is for my father alone," Vivi tried to get up, but his body was very shaky so he failed and fell face first onto the ground. Steiner picked him up and bit back a chuckle.

"Master Vivi, I will always call you by your father's title because I can feel him within you. You are more like him than any of your brothers,"

'_No!_' Vivi thought, '_I wanted to help my father's legacy continue, not become him! No! This is not right at all!_'

~¤~

Eiko quickly summoned Carbunicle, Madeen, Fenrir, and Pheonix. Dagger followed by summoning Bahamut, Ark, Odin, Leviathan, Rumah, Ifrit, Shiva, and Atomos. The Mistodon didn't stand a chance. The Eidolons surrounded their summoners, protecting them. "Eiko, we better go help the civilians," Dagger whispered.

"Alright! Carbunicle! Ruby Light!" The shields surrounded the two girls as they fled from the fight. The Mistodons made no move to pursue, they were too off the Eidolons.

"Eiko! I hear someone crying, it's coming from the slums!" Dagger nodded to Eiko. Eiko whistled and Fenrir came bounding in.

"Fenrir, go dig and see if you can find the person who's crying!" Eiko commanded. Fenrir howled and began to dig.

"Eiko, I'm going to see if I can find anyone else!" Dagger began, "If I don't come back..... You get Zidane," Dagger smirked, " Leviathan!" Leviathan left the party of fighting Eidolons and joined Dagger and Eiko, "Leviathan, lets circle the city, look for civilians," Dagger climbed onto Leviathan's back.

"See ya Dagger! Be careful! Be careful not to come back! I want Zidane!" They both knew that they both were jokeing, but it helped lighten the mood of the current situation. Leviathan and Dagger had almost soared out of view when Eiko hear Fenrir howl, she spun around, a little boy was in the rubble, crying. A moogle sat beside him.

"Mario? Hey! Your that moogle that told us about Alexandria's attack! Are you guys alright? Here, we better get you to the gate, can you walk?" Eiko asked Mario. Mario shook his head, "Hmmmm.... Your leg is probably broken, um..... This could be a problem," She turned to Fenrir, "Hey, Fenrir, you think you can carry us?" Fenrir nodded and barked, "Great!" Eiko helped Mario and the moogle onto Fenrir's back, then got on herself, "To the front gate!" Eiko laughed as they galloped off, leaving the Mistodon in the dust.

~¤~

Lani and Amarant had no trouble with the monsters, Lani had sent one of her beautiful machines on them to distract them. Amarant casually helped a noble woman up and handed her baby, checked them over, and led them to the other injured residents.

"Amarant, how can you take this so calmly? _The city is burning_!" Lani exclaimed as she helped a small boy to his feet. She had fussed over all of the wounded, and was shocked by the ruins of the once-grand city.

"And if I whine, cry, fuss, and curse, that will help?" Amarant shot back. He scowled at her as he cut through some fallen timber to get to the auctioneer.

"A lot has happened you know, just when I thought you had gotten rid of the enemy, you screw up," Lani stated. Both of them were in a foul mood now.

"We don't know who we're dealing with, how do you know we screwed up?" Amarant was getting a bit annoyed by Lani's attitude.

"How many villains that can to create spawn of the Mist do you know?!?! If there are more, tell me now!" Amarant admitted to himself that she had a point.

"......."

"I thought so," Lani replied, "Look, we better head back before they beat my machine," She pointed to her mechanical monster, now it was shooting sparks and had blown a few fuses.

"Right, lets split," Amarant helped gather the residents as they headed to the rendezvous area.

~¤~

Freya and Fratley leapt and dodged, Fratley was keeping pace, but Freya was gasping for breath. Freya tripped over a wooden pole that had toppled over, a Mistodon was on her in a minute.

"Freya!" Sir Fratley cried.

"L-leave, go save the towns people.... I-i will be alright!" In her head she thought, '_You do not care for me anyway, you do not even recall ever seeing me before the destruction of..._' Freya fought back tears, pain ripped trough her leg as a Mistoden clamped down on her leg.

"I refuse to abandon you!" Fratley cried as he began to advance on the attacking Mistodon. Another Mistodon jumped from a rooftop and blocked Fratley's path.

"Fratley, go! I can fend for myself, I am a Dragon Knight too," Freya yelled as she drove her spear into the monster currently casting Mist upon her. Fratley shot her a tortured look.

"I will come back for you, Freya, I promise," He said as he dodged an attacker and leapt a few feet away.

"I have no doubt, I trust you," She gazed longingly at him, and cursed the Mistodon keeping them apart. '_Perhaps he still loves me, even without memory, perhaps.... Perhaps Vivi, our Vivi, was right...._' Sir Fratley leapt away into the forever darkened skies of Treno, Freya watched him until he was out of sight, and turned back to the Mistodon, to her dismay, half of the swarm was behind her, the rest surrounded the area, Freya didn't stand a chance, she never stood a chance and she had known that, '_Sir Fratley, be careful, stay alive..._' Before she was ambushed by the monsters, she heard the sound of cloth rippling in the wind, she turned her head, she saw the flash of white clothing and the faint, but unmistakable form of a tail. Then, a horrible cry erupted from all sides as the Mistodon pounced. Freya's reality came to a screeching halt as darkness met her mind.

~¤~

The first at the rendezvous point was Eiko, Mario, the moogle, and Fenrir. Eiko called most of her Eidolons back except for one which would serve as protection until the others arrived, Phoenix, seeing that Mistodon can't fly. Soon, Lani, Amarant, and the few citizens they managed to save came to the scene, Beatrix and Steiner whom was carrying Vivi followed close behind. Eiko called Phoenix back.

"Were is Dagger?" Amarant asked.

"She and Leviathan went off on their own. Don't worry, Mistodon can't fly, Leviathan can," Eiko tried to smile bravely, but she was scared, Dagger had been gone for a long time. Just then, a great winged serpant landed, Dagger jumped off and helped an old man, Queen Stella, and the town drunk off.

"I could only find them," Dagger sighed, as she called Leviathan back.

"Well, I didn't have any better luck," Eiko replied as she pointed to Mario and the moogle. Dagger wasn't listening, she turned her head to the scorched skies of Treno. Flames licked the evening sky, the air was thick and foul. The fire made it seem like day in Treno, though it had been the city of eternal night. A soft 'thump' behind Dagger made her jump. She spun around and found herself facing Sir Fratley.

"Is Freya here?" He asked.

"No, was she not paired with you?" Dagger asked.

"Yes but...." Fratley closed his eyes, as if in pain.

"What happened to Freya?!?!" Steiner demanded.

"We were running from the Mistodon.... She tripped and they were on her in a minute. I began to go back for her but a handful of Mistodon got in the way. She told me to run, she told me that she would be fine because she was a Dragon Knight as well, so I ran, I promised I would go back for her, I am going back for her," Sir Fratley was preparing to leap back into the ruins of Treno when the Hilda Garde 4 landed.

"Hurry! Come on! The city is in flames, there is nothing you can do, bring those you have onto the ship, we have to go before those Mistodon come!" It was Regent Cid.

"We counted well over a thousand and there are at lease twenty thousand climbing up the mountain as we speak!" The Prima Vista transmitted to the Hilda Garde, "There are the most at the Terra Master arena,"

"That's where I left Freya! I must go!" Fratley began to leap but Amarant grabbed him.

"Yo, what are you trying to do, get killed? Your comin' with us, worry about your girlfriend later," Amarant said to him.

"How can you be so cruel?!?! Our friend is trapped in there!" Dagger cried.

"Do you think getting ourselves killed is going to help Freya? We'll come back for her! But now, we need to go back, lord knows what Kuja might have done to Zidane," Reluctantly, they all followed Amarant, They had to hold Fratley to keep him from going back into the city. No one saw the figure that silently crept to the spot where Freya laid, it's tail swinging side to side.


	5. Flames of Treno(Updated)

Flames of Treno

"What? Whom ever could have gotten to my tower?" Dr. Tot asked, alarmed.

"Whomever it is, sir, he is still in Treno. Your tower was not the only building destroyed. The auction house, slums, they are both gone. I fear they may ruin all of Treno," Erin replied.

"Well, we shall not alow them! Let us go and save Treno!" Captain Steiner cried.

"Indeed, the city in dire need of us," General Beatrix joined in.

"What about Zidane? We just can't leave him!" Eiko cried, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I'll stay, it's only right," Dagger said softly, her gaze not leaving Zidane for a moment.

"No! We need your Eidolons!" Eiko said in a final sort of way.

"Who else can watch Zidane?" Freya asked.

"We need everyone's power; we will already be at a disadvantage with Zidane out of commission," Sir Fratley.

"I must command the Hilda Garde 4, and my wife has to drive the Prima Vista 2," Regent Cid said, alarmed.

"If we don't hurry, there will be nothing left to save!" Dagger cried.

"I-I can stay.... It's my fault Zidane got hurt in the first place!" Vivi said.

"No, no, no, that will never do. What if you go into Trance again? We also will need your enhanced black magic," Dr. Tot said gently.

"Then who will stay?" Freya asked.

"I will," a voice called from the doorway. It was Kuja. "I'll watch him, and you go. Do not fail, I want to at least have the dignity of being beaten by powerful foes, not a gaggle of weakling nitwits."

"No! Who knows what you'll do to Zidane while we're gone?!" Eiko ran to Zidane protectively.

"Well, dear, we're out of options, let us give him a chance...." Lady Hilda said softly, picking her daughter up.

"But-but-but, Mother!" Eiko stuttered.

"No 'buts', Eiko, we have no choice," Regent Cid said firmly.

"Yes, Father...." Eiko cast her eyes down. Regent Cid turned to Kuja.

"We are counting on you; do not betray our trust," Regent Cid stated, his voice thick with a royal tone.

"I will not," Kuja replied. Regent Cid nodded, and reluctantly, the rest of the warriors filed out. Vivi and Dagger hesitated, but Vivi took Dagger's hand and gently pulled. She shot a look that was mixed with sorrow and despair at Kuja before she let the young Black Mage lead her away. 

Kuja shook his head and smirked. "That was too easy." He chuckled to himself and looked at his almost-brother. "This should be interesting."

~¤~

So, what's the plan? Vivi asked eagerly.

everyone else asked back.

Kindly, Dagger informed him, We don't plan. We'll face whatever's out there when we get to it. But we do split into groups, just in case. I'm going to go with Eiko because we're Summoners. 

Her announcement alarmed Regent Cid. No, that doesn't seem good. Please, Dagger, Eiko, come with us, this is no place for children to go!" He had cried.

"I am no longer a child, Uncle. I am a queen now, and I have been through much. I can protect myself, I have my summons to help me," Dagger replied firmly.

"I am not a little kid either! I am a _very _sophisticated lady and I have Mog to protect me!" Eiko looked very cross.

"Then promise us that you'll both come back alive," Lady Hilda said softly.

"Done!" Eiko shouted.

Captain Steiner said, Vivi, you will come with General Beatrix and I. Do you know the magic sword ability? Vivi shook his head. I'll teach you on the way, Captain Steiner replied.

Freya smiled; it was her turn now. Sir Fratley and I, the Dragon Knights, will be pairing off together.

Next to speak was Amarant, who said, Lani and I, the bandits, will pair off as well. If Zidane were well, he would be coming with us.

Lady Hilda then said, Quinta, Regent Cid, and I will be on the airships, out of danger which is where children like Dagger and Eiko should be.

We already said NO! Eiko shouted firmly, and Dagger nodded in agreement. Eiko then grabbed Dagger's hand and dragged her off. Lady Hilda turned to her husband.

"I would feel better if Zidane was there to protect them," she whispered.

"As would I, Baku has good men working under him, indeed,"

~¤~

As Fratley led the group into Treno, at first all he saw were the tall towers of fire reaching out to the sky from the once-great city. His sharp eyes, trained from being a Dragon Knight, caught a part of something that had just scuttled past. He ignored it, thinking it could have just been a citizen. He led the parties in. Not until it was too late did he see his mistake. The city was swarming with Mistodon!

Mistodon! Quickly, split up, and whatever you do, _do not let them catch you_!" Fratley instructed, and the different parties parted without hesitation.

As it turned out, Vivi II was not the coward his father had been. While Steiner and Beatrix ran, he took the tail and cast spells at an amazing rate. Before long, two of the four attacking Mistodon were disabled, and one was dead. Beatrix saw this and stopped to help. Steiner followed. Within several minutes, they had finished the attackers off. Vivi gasped and sat down; he had been poisoned by one of the Mistodon's attacks.

"Master Vivi! We must get you help!" Steiner cried.

"I-I'm fine, and please don't call me that... That title is for my father alone," Vivi said as he tried to get up, but his body was so shaky that he failed and fell face first onto the ground. Steiner picked him up and bit back a chuckle.

"Master Vivi, I will always call you by your father's title because I can feel him within you. You are more like him than any of your brothers."

'_No!_' Vivi thought, '_I wanted to help my father's legacy continue, not become him! No! This is not right at all!_'

~¤~

The summoners were making short work of the Mistodon near them. Eiko had quickly summoned Carbunicle, Madeen, Fenrir, and Pheonix. Dagger had followed by summoning Bahamut, Ark, Odin, Leviathan, Rumah, Ifrit, Shiva, and Atomos. The Mistodon didn't stand a chance. Not only did the Eidolons surround their summoners, protecting them, but they also attacked viciously. "Eiko, we better go help the civilians," Dagger whispered.

"Alright! Carbunicle! Ruby Light!" The shields surrounded the two girls as they fled from the fight. The Mistodons made no move to pursue; they were too busy fighting off the Eidolons.

"Eiko! I hear someone crying! It's coming from the slums!" Dagger yelled and nodded to Eiko. Eiko whistled and Fenrir came bounding in.

"Fenrir, go dig and see if you can find the person who's crying!" Eiko commanded. Fenrir howled and began to dig.

"Eiko, I'm going to see if I can find anyone else!" Dagger began, "If I don't come back... you get Zidane." Dagger called, " Leviathan!" Leviathan left the party of fighting Eidolons and joined Eiko and Dagger, who said, "Leviathan, let's circle the city looking for civilians." Dagger climbed onto Leviathan's back.

"See ya, Dagger! Be careful! Be careful not to come back! I want Zidane!" Eiko yelled back at her.

They both knew that they both were joking, so it helped lighten the mood of the current situation. Leviathan and Dagger had almost soared out of view when Eiko hear Fenrir howl. She spun around and saw a little boy in the rubble, crying. A moogle sat beside him.

"Mario? Hey! You're that moogle that told us about Alexandria's attack! Are you guys alright? Here, we better get you to the gate. Can you walk?" Eiko asked Mario. Mario shook his head. "Hmm.... Your leg is probably broken, um... this could be a problem," she noted as she saw a Mistodon coming towards them from afar.

She turned to Fenrir and asked, "Hey, Fenrir, you think you can carry us?" Fenrir nodded and barked. "Great!" Eiko helped Mario and the moogle onto Fenrir's back, and then got on herself, "To the front gate!" Eiko laughed as they galloped off, leaving the Mistodon in the dust.

~¤~

Lani and Amarant had no trouble with the monsters; Lani had set one of her beautiful machines on them to distract them. Amarant casually helped a noble woman up, handed her baby to her, checked them over, and led them to the other injured residents.

"Amarant, how can you take this so calmly? _The city is burning_!" Lani exclaimed as she helped a small boy to his feet. She had fussed over all of the wounded, and was shocked by the ruins of the once-grand city.

"And if I whine, cry, fuss, and curse, that will help?" Amarant shot back. He scowled at her as he cut through some fallen timber to get to the auctioneer.

"A lot has happened you know, just when I thought you had gotten rid of the enemy, you screw up," Lani stated. Both of them were in a foul mood now.

"We don't know who we're dealing with, how do you know we screwed up?" Amarant was getting a bit annoyed by Lani's attitude.

"How many villains that can to create spawn of the Mist do you know?!?! If there are more, tell me now!" Amarant admitted to himself that she had a point.

"......."

"I thought so," Lani replied, "Look, we better head back before they beat my machine," She pointed to her mechanical monster, now it was shooting sparks and had blown a few fuses.

"Right, lets split," Amarant helped gather the residents as they headed to the rendezvous area.

~¤~

Freya and Fratley leapt and dodged, Fratley was keeping pace, but Freya was gasping for breath. Freya tripped over a wooden pole that had toppled over, a Mistodon was on her in a minute

"Freya!" Sir Fratley cried.

"L-leave, go save the towns people.... I-i will be alright!" In her head she thought, '_You do not care for me anyway, you do not even recall ever seeing me before the destruction of..._' Freya fought back tears, pain ripped trough her leg as a Mistoden clamped down on her leg.

"I refuse to abandon you!" Fratley cried as he began to advance on the attacking Mistodon. Another Mistodon jumped from a rooftop and blocked Fratley's path.

"Fratley, go! I can fend for myself, I am a Dragon Knight too," Freya yelled as she drove her spear into the monster currently casting Mist upon her. Fratley shot her a tortured look.

"I will come back for you, Freya, I promise," He said as he dodged an attacker and leapt a few feet away.

"I have no doubt, I trust you," She gazed longingly at him, and cursed the Mistodon keeping them apart. '_Perhaps he still loves me, even without memory, perhaps.... Perhaps Vivi, our Vivi, was right...._' Sir Fratley leapt away into the forever darkened skies of Treno, Freya watched him until he was out of sight, and turned back to the Mistodon, to her dismay, half of the swarm was behind her, the rest surrounded the area, Freya didn't stand a chance, she never stood a chance and she had known that, '_Sir Fratley, be careful, stay alive..._' Before she was ambushed by the monsters, she heard the sound of cloth rippling in the wind, she turned her head, she saw the flash of white clothing and the faint, but unmistakable form of a tail. Then, a horrible cry erupted from all sides as the Mistodon pounced. Freya's reality came to a screeching halt as darkness met her mind.

~¤~

The first at the rendezvous point was Eiko, Mario, the moogle, and Fenrir. Eiko called most of her Eidolons back except for one which would serve as protection until the others arrived, Phoenix, seeing that Mistodon can't fly. Soon, Lani, Amarant, and the few citizens they managed to save came to the scene, Beatrix and Steiner whom was carrying Vivi followed close behind. Eiko called Phoenix back.

"Where is Dagger?" Amarant asked.

"She and Leviathan went off on their own. Don't worry, Mistodon can't fly, Leviathan can," Eiko tried to smile bravely, but she was scared, Dagger had been gone for a long time. Just then, a great winged serpant landed, Dagger jumped off and helped an old man, Queen Stella, and the town drunk off.

"I could only find them," Dagger sighed, as she called Leviathan back.

"Well, I didn't have any better luck," Eiko replied as she pointed to Mario and the moogle. Dagger wasn't listening, she turned her head to the scorched skies of Treno. Flames licked the evening sky, the air was thick and foul. The fire made it seem like day in Treno, though it had been the city of eternal night. A soft 'thump' behind Dagger made her jump. She spun around and found herself facing Sir Fratley.

"Is Freya here?" He asked.

"No, was she not paired with you?" Dagger asked.

"Yes but...." Fratley closed his eyes, as if in pain.

"What happened to Freya?!?!" Steiner demanded.

"We were running from the Mistodon.... She tripped and they were on her in a minute. I began to go back for her but a handful of Mistodon got in the way. She told me to run, she told me that she would be fine because she was a Dragon Knight as well, so I ran, I promised I would go back for her, I am going back for her," Sir Fratley was preparing to leap back into the ruins of Treno when the Hilda Garde 4 landed.

"Hurry! Come on! The city is in flames, there is nothing you can do, bring those you have onto the ship, we have to go before those Mistodon come!" It was Regent Cid.

"We counted well over a thousand and there are at lease twenty thousand climbing up the mountain as we speak!" The Prima Vista transmitted to the Hilda Garde, "There are the most at the Terra Master arena,"

"That's where I left Freya! I must go!" Fratley began to leap but Amarant grabbed him.

"Yo, what are you trying to do, get killed? Your comin' with us, worry about your girlfriend later," Amarant said to him.

"How can you be so cruel?!?! Our friend is trapped in there!" Dagger cried.

"Do you think getting ourselves killed is going to help Freya? We'll come back for her! But now, we need to go back, lord knows what Kuja might have done to Zidane," Reluctantly, they all followed Amarant, They had to hold Fratley to keep him from going back into the city. No one saw the figure that silently crept to the spot where Freya laid, it's tail swinging side to side.

(Please thank DayShadow for her support and help on editing this chapter!)


	6. Broken Bonds

Broken Bonds

Freya woke up in a dimly lit room. Her vision was foggy and blurred, her head felt like it had been run over by an airship.

"So you are awake, well done. You survived my Mistodon," A figure in the shadows laughed.

"You!" Freya hissed.

"Yes, me, why do you sound so shocked?" the figure asked.

"We trusted you! Zidane risked his neck to save you!" Freya cried.

"Yes, he may have. This is why I am doing him this favor. Master Garland says he must return to power. He must be the new angel of death. That does not stop me from torturing him a bit first," the captor replied.

"Why have I been brought here?" Freya demanded.

"It was a mistake, you will is too strong, unbreakable. We will just have to use someone else," The figure's lips curled into a sneer, "You shall serve as a messenger," the figure whirled around to two Genomes, "You and you! Take her, torture her to, oh about within an inch of her life, and return her to my _brother_. You three beside them, check those new Black Mages, see which ones have the markings of the Black Waltz, enhance them," Freya's eyes glided to the new Black Mages her captor had talked of. Six Black Mages were leaned against each other, apparently unconscious. They had steepled hats like most Black Mages, they wore blue stripped pants and a deep blue vest, they all looked just like.....

"Those are Vivi's sons!" Freya burst out.

"Yes, innocent, but powerful. I found them on the outskirts of Treno. They claimed to be looking for their brother. Their wills are strong as well. We will just have to purge their memories and reprogram them," the person mused.

"They are living beings! You treat them like they are machines!" Freya exclaimed.

"This conversation is very amusing, but I tire of it. Take her away,"

~¤~

"How is Zidane?" Dagger asked Dr. Tot.

"His condition is stable but without the medicine, I don't know how much longer Zidane can hold on. He is hanging on to his life by a mere thread," Dr. Tot had the look of great worry plastered on his face.

"What about Vivi's poison?" Dagger inquired.

"He should be fine, Eiko's Antidote seems to have worked," Dr. Tot replied.

"That much we have to be thankful for," Dagger sighed before she was rudely interrupted.

"Where is that blasted Kuja?" Steiner demanded as Kuja walked through the door, Steiner's back facing him. He cleared his throat, "There you are! You were supposed to be watching Zidane! He could have died! We trusted you to keep your word!" Kuja blushed a deep crimson.

"I was.... I.... Is Freya alright?" Kuja blurted, "I mean.... Is Zidane alright?" Kuja silently cursed himself.

"Freya is missing and Zidane is almost dead!" Eiko hollered.

"Keep down! Fratley!" Quinta hissed.

"It's alright, Quinta, I know it's my fault. I should not have left her," Fratley muttered, he didn't look up once.

"What happened to Freya?" Kuja fought to keep his voice steady.

"The Mistodon got her," Vivi said quietly, he did not look up either, he was afraid the sight of Kuja would throw him into Trance again.

"M-mistodon? Spawn of the Mist?" Kuja's voice cracked this time.

"Yep, did you make them?" Eiko accused.

"Of course not!" Kuja snapped.

"Who else knows how to make them?" Lani asked.

"......."

"Then it was you!" Dagger cried.

"....... No, it could have been anyone. As long as there is Mist, there will be Mistodon. If you know how to make them that is," Kuja looked like he was pondering something, "Mi-" He cut himself off.

"Freya!" Little Vivi rushed past Kuja to the door where Freya laid. She was eagle-spread and rested in a pool of what could only be her own blood. Fratley finally looked up.

"Freya!" Shock and despair clutched at his heart as he let his spear drop to the floor with a loud clank. Kuja took a half-step toward Freya, but then he stepped back and walked out of the room. Dagger glared at him until he was out of view and turned back to Freya. They heard the soft rustle of feathers and the flap of wings. A small gust of air floated in from the kitchen, blowing within it was a single cyan feather. They knew that Kuja had left upon his silver dragon.

"Eiko, let's," Dagger said. Eiko nodded.

"Step aside and let us do the healing!" Eiko commanded.

"Curaga!" Dagger cried.

"Curaga!" Eiko followed, the spells cast a green aura around Freya, and then...... They disappeared.

"What?!?! It doesn't work!" Steiner cried.

"We can see that!" Eiko snapped, "Tell us something we _don't _know!"

"Dr. Tot! Dr. Tot!" Dagger cried.

"Yes? My, I seem to be the busy one," Dr. Tot said as he walked in, "My lord! Freya! What is wrong with her?"

"Our Curaga spells don't work! Oh, Dr. Tot, what is wrong with her?" Eiko asked. Dr. Tot didn't answer, instead he rushed to Freya's side.

"I don't know.... We are dealing with a powerful evil," Dr. Tot began after examining Freya, "I believe that-" He cut himself up when Freya began attempting to speak.

"V-v-iv-i's sons.... C-cap-tu-tured," She stuttered, she grabbed Dr. Tot's collar, "It was Mi-" Freya passed out, her hand loosened and fell back to her side, freeing Dr. Tot from her grasp.

"Help me get her into the kitchen, hurry!" Dr. Tot cried. The two healers and Dr. Tot helped Freya into the bed next to Zidane.

"Who is doing this?!?!" Dagger asked.

"I haven't got a clue, dear... I believe this to be the most powerful evil ever to step foot on Gaia," Dr. Tot sighed.

"E-excuse me?" A small voice rang from behind them.

"Yes?" Dr. Tot asked as he turned around, "Oh, Vivi! Do you wish to ask something?"

"I-i am sorry to intrude but I t-thought Freya said something about m-my brothers," Vivi mumbled as he cast his eyes down and shuffled his feet. He had been acting very awkward since the attack on Zidane.

"Yeah, she did, she said they were capture and-" Eiko covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my god! Your brothers have been captured!!!" Vivi's head snapped up and the amber glow of his eyes brightened.

"No! By who?" Vivi asked.

"No idea, she passed out but she did say 'it was Mi-'something, she never finished her sentence," Eiko began, "Ya think she meant Mistodon?"

"We've gotta go save my brothers!" Vivi cried.

"Vivi, clam down, we'll find your brothers, just calm down," Dr. Tot said.

"I am just so scared to lose them.... There all I have you know," Vivi sighed.

"Thanks not true, Vivi! Your lying to yourself...." Dagger began.

".....You'll always have us!" Eiko finished.

"Thank you, Princess Eiko, Princess Garnet," Vivi replied.

"I am not a princess!" Eiko pouted, but she laughed all the same.

"Actually, that is technically true, now that you are Regent Cid's daughter, you are the princess of Lindblum," Dr. Tot put in.

"Yeah, whatever. You kno-" Eiko jumped, a loud crash that sounded as if it had come from outside. Steiner rushed in minutes later, he was bouncing up and down, armor clanking noisily and bits of rust flicked everywhere.

"T-there is a Black Waltz outside!!!" He cried.

"Let's go," Dagger nodded to Eiko whom nodded to Vivi, Vivi nodded back, the tree magic-users rushed out.

"Once again I have been left behind," Steiner sighed as he followed. Dr. Tot cast a worried glance at Zidane and Freya, two of eight were gone, three if you counted Vivi. The Dragon Knight, and the hero. Who would be next? How many would be gone before this evil was disposed of if it could be disposed of at all?

~¤~

The Black Waltz was different from any other they had seen, for one thing it had amber eyes, for another, instead of the traditional navy-blue cape, this one wore the clothes the Vivi had worn and that of his sons. It carried no staff and the tip of it's steepled hat drooped. It's wings were cyan instead of navy.

"That's my littlest brother!" Vivi cried. Vivi recognized his brother's ash-grey hat, his father had made it that way just because the owner of the Black Cat had asked him to.

"My memory ain't as good as it used to be but I think I can recall that none of your brothers was a Black Waltz," Amarant muttered.

"Tell me, are you an total idiot or just partway?" Lani began.

"Whomever captured them must have done this," Beatrix finished. Lani glared at her.

"I am here for the summoners, give them to me," the Black Waltz commanded. Eiko and Dagger gasped, their eyes widened and they both stepped back slowly. The Black Waltz saw this.

"I don't think so....." The Black Waltz shook his head slowly and smirked. Eiko and Dagger turned and began to run for the door but they never made it.

"Stop!" Usually when someone says stop and they want to kill or kidnap you, you don't. When a Black Mage says stop, he's usually casting a spell. Dagger and Eiko stopped in mid-stride. The Black Waltz swooped down and picked them up and took of. They were out of sight before anyone had a chance to move a muscle.

"Princess!" Steiner cried.

"Queen," Dr. Tot corrected as he stepped out, "What in Gaia's name happened?"

"They're both gone," Vivi replied. Dr. Tot glanced around the darkened sky of dusk and realized who was missing.

"Four of eight. We're running out of time," Dr. Tot sighed.

~¤~

Two Genomes fastened the stopped Eiko and Dagger to a wall, then carefully fitted gags over their mouths. Then they countered the Stop spell with a Remedy. The two blinked and looked around, after a few minutes, they realized where they were.

"Mmmph!" Eiko tried to shout, but the gag was working.

"Hmmmphmum!" Dagger struggled. A wisp of hot silver light brushed over their gags and they fell off.

"Where are we?!? What the hell do you think you are?!?!" Eiko shouted as soon as she found her voice.

"My, my, my, aren't we feisty? I think I am Garland's best creation, what do you think? Hahahaha, of course you wouldn't think so. No Gaia native can recognize my genius," the figure chuckled to themselves.

"Why have we been brought here? Why have you done this? You have betrayed Zidane's trust!" Dagger cried.

"No, Zidane is the traitor. He betrayed Garland be refusing to become the new Angel of Death. He must be brought to power, I shall be the one to do so,"

"What have you done to Vivi's brothers?" Eiko demanded.

"Nothing much, I hand picked the three with Black Waltz potential, purged their memories, enhanced them, and reprogrammed them,"

"You're a monster!" Dagger accused.

"Perhaps so, it matters not to me,"

"I can't believe we waited while all hell broke loose to save your sorry butt!" Eiko yelled.

"Why have we been brought here?!?!" Dagger repeated.

"For corruption," The captor smirked and snapped their fingers, Dagger and Eiko shrieked loudly with pain. Projection visors had been placed over their eyes and they had just been sent into their own, personal hells.

Eiko: _"M-mama! Papa! Whaaaaa! Maaamaa!" Eiko saw a smaller version of herself trapped in a burning home. Madain Sari was burning, all over again. Little Eiko was trapped, she choked on the harsh, jet-black smoke. "Mog! Help me! Whaaaa!" Eiko didn't remember the destruction of Madain Sari but she had seen it, she had dreamt about being trapped. Now it was happening all over again, "I don't wanna be alone! Not again!" Little Eiko sobbed as she rocked herself back and forth. "Let me out! I don't wanna be alone! W-where are you, Zidane? Not again, not again...."_

_"Eiko! Eiko! Where are you? Where is my baby!?" There was fear in her mother's voice._

_"You don't think she's still in the house, do you?" a male voice, her father._

_"No! I have to go get her!" Her mother began to run back to the house, Eiko could barely see her form through the hot, orange flames. Little Eiko outstretched her arms._

_"Mama! Mama!" Little Eiko she cried harder than ever._

_"My baby!" Eiko's mother was almost at the door before her father grabbed her mother's arm._

_"No, I'll go, you stay out here," Eiko's mother stood there, shocked. Her father ran into the house, "Eiko! Eiko! Listen to your papa, tell me what your favorite Eidolon is," Her father did this to keep Eiko calm and to find her location._

_"M-madeen a-and Fenrir," Little Eiko whispered._

_"Speak up, sweet-pea," her father replied._

_"M-Madeen and Fenrir!" Little Eiko shouted._

_"I see you honey, just stay where you a-" Just then, a few of the pillars above her father caved in, "Aaaahhhh!" Her father cried._

_"Papa! Papa!" Eiko rushed to her father's side._

_"R-run, Eiko, r-run t-t-to your mother...." Her father was dying, and it was all her fault._

_"Papa, it's all my fault! All my fault!" Little Eiko sobbed._

_"Run!" Eiko's father hissed. Little Eiko was shocked, her father had never raised his voice to her. Little Eiko turned and fled to her mother, the flames singed her clothes as she burst through the flames that blocked the doorway, she didn't stop until she was safe in her mother's arms. Eiko followed but the flames did not hurt her. She couldn't feel a thing. She could even walk through solid objects. On top of it all, no one noticed her, it was if she was a ghost. No, she was the only real one, everyone else was a ghost, ghosts of the past._

_"Where's your papa?" her mother asked._

_"It's all my fault, Mama! All my fault! Mama, Papa's dead becuase of me! It's all my fault!!!" Eiko continued to sob._

_"My, you look extra crispy," Her grandfather tried to cheer them up, the crumbling, burning city around him did not help._

_"Come n-now, lets go to the Eidolon Wall, the Eidolons will protect us...." tears fell from her mothers eyes. Little Eiko cast her eyes down and cried some more as she was lead away._

_A few of the Madain Sari citizens were gathered at the Eidolon Wall. Eiko guessed that the rest were dead. Little Eiko wandered off and started looking at the pictures of the Eidolons on the wall. Suddenly, the rocks above her became unstable and a few pebbles fell, Little Eiko didn't notice. "Eiko!!!" Her mother ran over and pushed her out of the way, the boulders fell upon her mother instead. Eiko stared in disbelief._

_'No! No! No!' Eiko thought as she sat down and hugged her knees. She began to rock herself slowly, back and forth, 'It's all my fault, I killed them all.... All my fault, I killed them all, it all my fault!' Somewhere nearby, Little Eiko did the same thing, her grandfather trying to comfort her in vain._

~¤~

Dagger: _Dagger awoke to a familiar face, "Blank?!?! What are you doing in my room!?!?! Out! Out! Out!" Dagger shouted. 'Room?' She thought, 'But? How did I get here?'_

_"Whoa, whoa, babe, calm down, I just wanted to ask ya somethin," Blank looked very angry, his eyes had a haunted, deathly look to them, "Why did you kill Zidane?"_

_:"K-kill Zidane?!?! I did no such thing!" Dagger found herself growing angry as well, "Why would I kill him?"_

_"That's what we want to know. All of us, my __**Queen**__," His voice dripped heavy with sarcasm, "All of us at Tantalus,"_

_"How did you get in here?!?!" Dagger demanded._

_"Hey, I do this for a living," although his voice was filled with hate, Dagger was experiencing serious de'ja vu._

_"I'm sorry, I don't recall murdering the __**only man I ever loved!**__" Dagger hollered._

_"Don't play dumb with me, you had your cute little Captain Steiner execute Zidane and General Beatrix so that you two could be together, I know the bull you fed to your people. They may have bought it, but I don't. You accused Zidane of your attempted assassination and that General Beatrix was his partner in crime," If you could have seen Blank's eyes, they would be narrowing right now. (By the way, __**how in Terra's name does Blank see with a **__**belt**__** over his eyes?!?!?!**__) _

_"I would never!" Dagger replied. Blank balled his fists as if he was going to throw a punch at the queen but instead he jammed one of his hands into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He thrust it at Dagger._

_"Read it and see if you can still deny this!: Reluctantly, Dagger opened the scroll._

_By the order of __Queen Garnet til Alexanderos the 17th__, the execution of Zidane Tribal and General Beatrix of the Alexandrian Knights will be held in the Theater District of Lindblum. The charge is: Attempted assassination of the Queen. It shall be held on the 25th of the month._

_Below that was the Alexandrian crest. The hand that held the letter became very shaky. Dagger took her free hand and covered her mouth, she inhaled sharply and gasped, "N-no! I-i could not have done this...." Blank scowled and grabbed her wrists._

_"Deny it all you want, but you-killed-Zidane!" Blank tightened his grip, Dagger screamed. Steiner and two of the Pluto Knights rushed in._

_"Stay away from her!" Steiner cried._

_"See, he is why you killed my bro, you two sicken me," Blank spat. Dagger suddenly found herself unable to control herself._

_"Execute him," The words just slipped out of her mouth. In her mind she was screaming, 'NO! BLANK!!! NO!!!!' But she couldn't she couldn't speak._

_"Yes your Highness, tis my pleasure to serve you," Steiner grinned, Dagger shuddered, 'This is all wrong! What is happening?!' she thought. The two Pluto Knights took Blank by the arms, Blank struggled and pulled, he faced Dagger, Dagger thought she would never be able to erase the picture of pure hatred that was etched on every (handsome) feature of Blank's face._

_"My bro's will avenge my death, one way or another!" Blank spat at Dagger, "I hope you burn for you sins, to believe Zidane fell you a brat like you. He would have been better off with Eiko!"_

_"Take him away! Ensure he has a slow and painful death for speaking in such a manner before the queen!" Steiner pecked Dagger on the cheek before he left. Dagger felt the lump in her throat clear, she could speak freely now, but it was too late. She had murdered three people. She could not remember how this started. She had been in a lab, with Eiko, they had slipped visors over their eyes and...._

_"Nooooooo!!!! Aaaahhhhh!" AHHHHHH!" Screams echoed through the halls, it was Blank's voice. Steiner's voice rung in her ears, 'ensure that he has a slow and painful death'_

_"No!!! BLANK!!!!" Dagger fell to the ground sobbing, "What have I done? W-what have I done? It's all my fault.... I've killed them all.... Blank, Zidane, Beatrix.... I've killed them all.... It's all my fault...."_

_Eiko continued to sob with Little Eiko, Dagger refused to pick herself up off the floor. They cried out in unison._

_"It's all my fault, I've killed them all,"_

~¤~

Kuja returned about an hour later, the first thing that met him when he stepped through the doorframe was Amarant's fist, he caught it. "What happened?"

"The girls were kidnapped you idiot!" Amarant hissed.

"H-hey guys... What d-did I miss?" It was Zidane.

"Zidane! You're alright!" Vivi cried happily.

"You live! I is happy!" Quinta cried, "I go make food for you!" Before anyone replied. s/he was gone.

"Dagger and Eiko have been kidnapped," Amarant sighed.

"What?!" Zidane suddenly lost his tired look, "By who?"

"We don't know.... Whomever it is is beyond our powers. They even managed to enhance Vivi's brothers into Black Waltz," Beatrix said.

"I guess it's time," Kuja sighed.

"Time for? Oh.... Kuja, you don't have to...." Zidane began, Kuja put up a hand and didn't let him continue.

"Yes, I do. My sacrifice is the only way for this to work,"

So, how was it? Did I do too bad? Oh, in your reviews, tell me who you think the villan is, the one who kidnapped everyone and such. Leave your E-mail and I'll tell you if you guessed right.


	7. A Brother's Death

A Brother's Death

"What?" Steiner gasped, "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, tune us in, what the hell is this crazy plan about?" Amarant demanded.

"Well.... We came up with this during our time in the Iifa Tree, you are all familiar with the Terra Trance that Kuja uses? Well, if he were to die, each of us would be able to use it with a special spell," Zidane began.

".... But I have to die a certain way, I have to enter the Zero World while this body still breaths, while my heart still beats," Kuja finished.

"Excuse me for being well, me, but this is about one step down from being buried alive," Amarant mused. He was shocked when Kuja slammed him into the closest wall.

"You don't get it do you?!?! If I don't do this, this world will be destroyed! All you have done to stop Terra's assimilation would have been in vain!" Kuja's eyes burned with fire and passion that no one had ever seen within him before, "Do you know how much would be lost!?!?! This is my choice!" Kuja released him and walked back next to Zidane, "Let us begin the ceremony, _brother_," They nodded to each other.

"If I may ask you all to join us outside... Vivi, you have an Oak Staff we can use? Regent Cid, do you have the Falcon Claw with you?" Regent Cid nodded, "May we borrow it?" Vivi headed back to the kitchen to get his old staff, Regent Cid removed the jewel from around his wife's neck though with a great expression of puzzlement. Vivi returned and handed a beautifully polished Oak Staff to Zidane and Kuja.

"I will return momentarily," Kuja spun around and headed to the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he returned, "I am ready," Zidane nodded again and they stepped out. Zidane and Kuja drew a semi-large circle on the ground, soon, the circle glowed with unearthly blue light.

"Zidane, It's time," Kuja instructed, everyone else watched in awe.

"Right, lets start," Zidane confirmed, they joined hands the best they could and closed their eyes.

"Spirits of Terra....." Kuja began.

"Spirits of Gaia....." Zidane.

"Ruler of the Zero World!" Together.

"Take me before my time,"

"My last of kin is now to die,"

"Forever bonded,"

"Forever brothers,"

"Grant us our final wish," Together.

"_Madeen, Fenrir, Ark, Odin,_"

"_Atomos, Ramuh, Bahamut, Leviathan,_"

"Spirits of the lost summoners,"

"Protectors of the earth..."

"Guardians of space and time,"

"Guardians of life and death,"

"Help us in our quest for power,"

"Help us in our quest for peace,"

Their eyes snapped open. Zidane threw up the Falcon Claw as high as he could, Kuja threw up the Oak Staff. In midair, the two met, the pointed end of the staff strung itself through the necklace.

"Portal to the Zero World, open!" Kuja and Zidane yelled at the same time.

The staff somersaulted upwards, the chain of the Falcon Claw wrapped itself around the handle of the staff. Soon, the objects stopped accelerating, and began to fall. They spiraled down, becoming liquid, as one. They both disappeared as they hit the ground and a blue wave washed over everyone. The Falcon Claw re-appeared around Lady Hilda's neck and the Oak Staff materialized in Vivi's hand.

"Zidane! Get out of the circle!" Kuja hissed as transparent blue walls began to rise out of the ground, the waves of blue was gone, but now the walls of blue rose from the circle where some of the wave had been trapped.

"No," Zidane replied firmly.

"No? I thought we agreed on this already! Go!"

"I won't let you suffer alone," Zidane replied.

"Get the hell out of here! Garnet still needs you!"

"I won't be selfish," Zidane's fury and passion rose to meet and match Kuja's.

"You're being selfish now! You're trying to be hero again! This is my moment of glory, you shall not steal this from me!" The walls were waist high now.

"I'm not going to let you spend eternity in the Zero World alone! I won't! I refuse to let-" Zidane stopped talking when Kuja looked thoughtful and whispered something like "Sorry". Kuja punched Zidane harder than anyone could have thought possible. Zidane then staggered back, tripped over the forming wall, and collapsed outside the circle. Then Kuja looked up, the walls were rising higher now, and faster, soon they had reached the sky and a purple-lavender vortex or portal opened. Streaks of purple lightning flashed around it. Kuja's feet left the ground as he was pulled upward. He looked at Zidane and company with a blank expression, then the corners of his mouth curved into a sad smile. He turned his head upwards and never looked back once. The sounds of tortured cries rung in his ears and he knew his voice would soon join theirs. He, Kuja, the Angel of Death, was afraid, afraid of the one thing he had brought upon the world. He was afraid of death. He felt the darkness engulf him. He could hear his heart beating. That was all. He was in total silence. Except for his beating heart.

_Thump-thump...._

_Thump-thump...._

_Thump-thump...._

Was this the Zero World? Was this death? If so, it was well named, for he could feel nothing at all, except for the warm blood that coursed through his veins.

_Thump-thump...._

_Thump-thump...._

_Thump-thump...._

He closed his eyes, then he felt something new. Tears. Warm tears fell from his eyes. He took in breath. Inhaled. Exhaled. His mind raced with the wrongs he had done in his life. He felt guilt. Most of all, though.... Deep within the folds of his mind. Deep, locked away in the midst of his darkest secrets... He felt a strong emotion. Love. Love for..... His thoughts fell into thin strands, peices of a broken puzzle, as his mind was picked up and hurtled into dark, lonely space. He felt no more.

~¤~

"Damn!" Zidane punched the ground with his fist. Something... Someone whispered into his ear, it whispered this: '_Help him.... Please.... Help him...._' it was the voice of.... Garland?!?!

"How do I help him?" Zidane asked aloud, his friends looked at him as if he had sprouted a third arm. The voice replied, '_Like this...._' A circle drew itself around Zidane and the walls rose quickly.

"Zidane!" Vivi yelled, he began to run to his new friend, but tripped and fell flat on his face. He raised his head and his amber eyes fixed on his departing friend. Zidane smiled bravely at him and mouthed, '_I'll be back, I promise,_' Vivi struggled to his feet, "Why?!?! Why is this happening?!? This isn't fair!" Vivi began to cry softly, then he began to sob, "Papa... I failed you... I let my brothers get captured.... I couldn't protect the Princess or Lady Eiko.... I failed Freya as well.... Kuja sacrificed himself.... Now Zidane too..... IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!" Vivi clenched his fists and shut his eyes, he cried out, an anguished cry. Sparkling tears were whipped from his face by the sharp wind cutting through the area. Suddenly, Vivi toppled forward, his amber eyes not as bright as usual. Someone rushed to his side, he was not aware whom.

~¤~

_Kuja? Are you there?_

_I'm not sure anymore.... Am I Kuja? Is that my name? A name is worthless.... I am who I am...._

_Kuja, don't you remember me? Zidane?_

_You.... The boy with the bright blue eyes.... Yes, I remember. Names mean nothing to me._

_Kuja, talk sense to me! Are you hurt?_

_No, I feel nothing except...._

_Except what?_

_It's warm...._

_What's warm?_

_My heart._

_Huh?_

_It beats.... I can feel it.... I can also feel..._

_You can also feel what?_

_I do not know.... Oh, now I remember.... You would call it love.... I just call it the warmth in my heart._

_Who do you love?_

_Who do you love?_

_I asked you first!_

_Her name is.... Wait, I remember now. I can't tell you...._

_Fine, I'll tell you who I love first. I love Dagger._

_The raven-haired girl? Yes, she is very beautiful, but I love.... I love the girl with the.... No. If I told you, you would react in a troublesome way._

_Very well. So you're really dead?_

_Dead? Is this death? It's quite.... I'm alone. I can only feel warmth and pain..._

_Pain? !!! What kind of pain?_

_It makes me feel bad, I see what I did, and it hurts._

_What hurts?_

_My heart._

_Oh.... I see, you feel guilt._

_Guilt? Stop the names. It just hurts...._

_Kuja.... Wake up! You're acting funny...._

_Kuja? Kuja.... I remember him now.... A little boy who became a man... A man whom did terrible things. Created terrible things.... Then they became beautiful...._

_Kuja?!?! Please! Talk sense!_

_I am... I feel drowsy.... So tired.... I'll sleep again now..._

_Kuja? KUJA!!!_

_......_

_Please! Answer me!_

_......._

_KUJA!_

_........_

_!!!_

_. . . . . ._

_BROTHER!_

_!!! Brother? I am a.... Yes.... My brother.... My sister.... Can I go home now?_

_Kuja.... I wish I could take you home...._

_I wish I could go home. Zidane, go now. I am alright. I can think clearly now. Remember me.... Promise you'll remember me._

_I could never forget you._

_I'll wait for you here, for as long as I can._

_I'll look forward to it._

_Take care of Dagger, Eiko, and.... Take care of Vivi and Freya. Tell Vivi that I apologize to him.... I did a terrible thing._

_What terrible thing?_

_Never mind, please. Leave. I'll not forget what you've done for me, Zidane. Brother._

_Ditto, see ya!_

_Farewell...._

~¤~

Suddenly, Zidane was transporting back out again when something, someone whispered into his ear, this voice was different, evil. It said: _Time for you to take over my work.... Brother._

Zidane screamed in pain, he felt his body tear and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Zidane fell to his knees, he blacked out.

~¤~

"Vivi!" Steiner held the mage in his arms.

"S-steiner.... I-i think I'm gonna stop...." Vivi whispered.

"B-but!" Steiner protested, "You were made to last longer!"

"T-treno's attack... Poison... It never went away..."

~¤~

Both of them woke up from the dream, they embraced each other.

"Dagger!" Eiko sobbed.

"Eiko!" Dagger sobbed.

"It was all my fault!" They cried at the same time.

"Madain Sari... It burned.... My parents.... They died for me..." Eiko muttered.

"Impossible! Madain Sari burned before you were born!" Dagger replied.

"But it was so real.... I could see myself... I was so afraid...." Eiko sobbed.

"It was not as bad as mine...." Dagger whispered.

"What happened to you?" Eiko asked, worried.

"I... I couldn't control myself... I had Zidane, Beatrix, and Blank executed,"

"Why would you do that?" Eiko asked.

"I don't know...."

"My, my, my.... This will never work.... What was that mistake of a Genome thinking? We'll have to separate you," They looked up to see a familiar face.... It was Zidane.

~*It took me a looooong time to get this out 'cause it was hard to get this chap. to work. I had typed myself into a corner. Lol. Tell me whatcha think!


	8. Threads of Fate

Untitled Normal Page

Threads of Fate

"Zidane?" Dagger asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Zidane?" Eiko echoed in her small, frightened little-girl voice.

"Zidane is gone. I own him now..." Zidane smirked.

"You!" Dagger spat.

"Yes, me," Zidane smirk grew wider.

"Leave him alone!" Eiko hollered.

"Bit too late for that. I've locked him back into the back of his own mind. If you want to free him, you would have to drain him of blood,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eiko snapped.

"He cannot regain control over his body as long as he carries my blood in his bloodstream. I fused blood with him. For you... I will just transfuse my will with your own, too much hassle to try and fuse blood," Zidane.... No the monster controlling Zidane smirked once more before proudly sticking his nose in the air.

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?" Eiko cried.

"Find out!" Zidane waved his hand and both summoners felt something prick the back of their skulls. Then...... Nothing.

~¤~

_Where am I? Who am I? I am Zidane Tribal. I am a Genome. I am a hero. I am a thief..... I am nothing._

_Zidane?_ This voice was clear as a bell. It sounded like raindrops, it sounded like birds. It flowed and cleansed through out ones body and lightened all whom could hear it.

_Who are you?_

_I am the essence of Terra._

_Huh? Terra was destroyed._

_Yes..... That leaves me homeless and with a heavy heart...._

_Why are you here? Why am I here? Who am I? ...._

_Would you like to see me?_

_Huh?_

_Would you like to be able to see me?_

_Oh. That would make this situation less awkward. And weird._

_As you wish. _A beautiful lady dressed in what seemed to be fern leaves appeared. She wore a tiara that seemed to be made of starlight upon her head. Around her neck was a necklace much like a triangle veil. It was silvery and fragile. It glowed with an eerie, earthly blue light. Zidane stared. Terra saw this and smiled. Her smile was pure and gentle._ Do you like it? It's made of moonlight from your planet. My sister planet, Gaia._

_It's beautiful. Who are you? How can Gaia be your sister planet? It's much younger. You also tried to assimilate Gaia. Why?_

_That was not my work. My people tried to help me cheat death. It worked, but at the cost of many other planets. All heavenly bodies in this universe of my family. In a way. You're sharp._

_Yes.... My mind is fogging again.... Sleep..._

_Damn this mist! _Terra's face flushed as she waved her hand around irritably and this mist suddenly disappeared.

_Thanks, this is much better, now, what are ya here for?_

_Your help._

_I can't help anyone here._

_Yes you can. I want you to fight this! Fight for as long as you can! Find a way out. Gaia has been the only planet that I have not succeeded in assimilating and I want it to stay alive. _

_Why?_

_That is my little secret. _Terra giggled.

_Yes, ma'am._

_Oh, and Zidane?_

_What?_

_Don't flirt with me,_

_Yes ma'am!_

_Zidane!_

_Sorry..._

_Promise you'll fight it._

_I don't know..._

_All you have to do is fight it, once a day. One hour a day. For the rest, sleep. Do not do anything else. Promise me._

_I'll try my hardest._

_That's as good of an answer I'll get from you. I guess.... Farewell._

_What did you mean by that? _By then, Terra had already disappeared in a shower of red sparks, the tiara and necklace were left in her place. 

_Give them to her..._

_Her?_

(Confused? Don't worry, so am I.)

~¤~

Steiner clutched Vivi's hand, sobbing like a small child. He seemed to be more distressed than the one sick.

"Dr. Tot, how is he?" Steiner asked.

"I-i fail to find anything wrong with him!" Dr. Tot cried out in dismay.

"Am I gonna die?" Vivi whispered.

"Of course not!" Steiner snapped.

"It's okay... I accept that. But...."Vivi trailed off.

"You mustn't speak in such a manner! You must-" Steiner began, but Dr. Tot cut him off.

"Speak, Vivi. But what?" Dr. Tot asked gently.

"Who will take care of my brothers?"

~¤~

"Alright! Listen and listen closely! You are to travel this world for the next two years! You will learn every scrap of magic you can find at all costs! Do I make myself clear?" Zidane commanded. The Black Waltz and Mages nodded, "Permission granted to disembark. Go! Do not fail me or you shall regret it!" The mages scattered and the Waltz flew away, Zidane fixed his cold eyes on Dagger and Eiko, their eyes were as cold as his.

"Ready?" Dagger asked.

"Yes," Eiko replied.

" We shall stop at the village of the lost summoners first. We must research on Eidolons. We must have the most powerful of them. Let us go!" Zidane strapped his Ultima Weapon onto his back and turned around, "We _will_ reduce Gaia to ruins,"

"Yes, my Lord," the two girls said in unison.

~¤~

_Fight.... I have to fight..._

_I can't fight._

_Yes I can._

_No... I'm too tired...._

_I promised Terra I would._

_I also promised not to flirt with her._

_Fight it...._

_How?_

_I can!_

_No, I can't...._

_Just fight!_

_Sleep..._

_Fight!_

_Sleep.._

_Fight! Your promised!_

_SLEEP!_

_No more will to fight? I must fight!_

_No, sink back into thoughts._

_Please.... I must fight...._

_Sleep!_

_....._

(Note: This is Zidane's own fight with himself. He lost.... Well, the good side lost anyway.... K, so it is my own opinion! Gotta problem with that? Umm.... I guess you do... I think I'll go hide now... *Digs herself into a hole and covers her head*)

~¤~

"Let us not think that far.... After all, you may not die. Your brothers may not...." Dr. Tot trailed off.

"....come back to me," Vivi finished.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Tot said.

"S'okay," Vivi tried to smile to him, but ended up crying out in pain.

"Master Vivi, please. Hold on!" Steiner begged.

"I-i don't think I can," Vivi gasped, fighting with all he had, to no avail.

"Please..... Two Vivi's lost in one year, sheesh," Amarant mused. Once again, he was slammed into a wall. This time by Steiner.

"Apologize to Master Vivi this instant!" Steiner hollered.

"Hmm...." Amarant began, "I must have a gift,"

"What?!?!" Steiner asked, bewildered by the response.

"I can talk people into killing me without even meaning to," Amarant mused again.

"Why you...!" Steiner began, he prepared to slam the red-haired man into the wall again.

"Steiner... Stop..." Vivi gasped.

"W-what? Why?" Steiner asked, surpriesed.

"Who will fix the walls?" Vivi said with the hint of a smile. Everyone forced a chuckle.

"How old are you, Vivi?" Dr. Tot asked, curious.

"Two... Wow.... Two and dying. Ha, my father said before he died, 'ten and dying'.... Some difference...." Vivi began to go insane. Not by much, but now.... He was laughing at death.

"Master Vivi! Don't speak in such a manner!" Steiner threw up his arms in horror.

"Why not? I...." Vivi trailed off, he was quickly growing weaker.

"His condition has become critical!" Dr. Tot announced. Vivi didn't hear him, his mind was swirling into darkness.

~¤~

_Where am I? Oh, now I remember.... Why did all this happen to me? Why did I have to grow up so fast? Why did my father have to die? Why? It's not fair...._ His father's voice rung in his ears, '_Life isn't fair_' Vivi shook his head mentally, _So much I wanted to do.... What will become of Gaia? My brothers? Zidane? Dagger and Eiko? Freya? Even Kuja.... How can I help them if I die? The pain is going now.... I can't hear Steiner's voice anymore.... It's getting quiet... Dark.... Death? I guess.... If I'm going down, I'm not going down quietly!_

Vivi fought the darkness, out of his mind, his hands clutched the blankets tightly and his whole body was trembling. His eyes glowed a little less, then began to flicker. _No!_

"Vivi! Hold on!"

"Vivi! Please.... Don't die..."

"Master Vivi! We need you!"

_I can't.... I'm sorry.... I tried...._

Vivi's hands relaxed, his body went limp and his eyes flickered out. Steiner grew up more in that moment that he had in his entire life. Dr. Tot learned more than any book could have taught him. Quinta had tears in his/her eyes. Even Amarant didn't have a smart remark. All was dead in Treno. All was still at Quan's dwelling. All was still. For one moment, it seemed as iff all of Gaia mourned for the young mage.

~¤~

It was confusing, I know.... I tried... I have little talent for this, you know. Well, it was a bit short. I'll try again at a more earthly hour. It's 3:02 AM at my house right now. Nite nite! Don't forget to be kind enough to leave a review!


	9. Final Attack

Untitled Normal Page

The Final Attack

_'How many years has it been...?' _Steiner thought to himself, _'Oh, yes... I remember now. Only one. But, it seems... As if... It has been thousands.... Amarant.... Lani... You both fought bravely and fiercely. That fire burned within your souls... Right to the very last moment... She killed you all the same. Princess... Why have you done this? Eiko, Zidane... We __trusted__ you! Zidane, you were our __leader__! We counted on you to pull us through hard times... For your traitorous act, I have lost everything... Beatrix... You fought right beside me, and I let you slip away... I couldn't protect you, despite all of my efforts....'_

"Adelbert," A soft voice murmured behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"F-freya! my apologies for not noticing you before!" Steiner saluted clumsily.

"You shouldn't dwell in the past," Freya patted him on his shoulder and walked away. Dr. Tot stood in the doorway of Quan's Dwelling. It hurt so much to look out onto the once beautiful, green land of Gaia.

Trees, there were no trees left. Splinters, yes, trees, no. The ground was bare and dead. Qu's were all but extinct. Not a living thing stirred, but Dr. Tot knew they were out there. A few handfuls of Bermecians, a Lindblum resident here and there. Alexandrian knights hiding in the shadows. Most of all, monsters. They were everywhere. The most common one and deadliest took the form of _fear_. It clutched at the hearts and souls of the few survivors. There was also a deadly number. The number nine. Nine villains that were out to slay all. Zidane, Dagger, Eiko, and six Black Waltz and mages. Their as of names were: Cosmos, Demise, Fate, Ordain, Ruin, and Predestine.

"Two princess' gone and this world dead, though still exists the forest deep where even owls do not dwell!" Someone called from beyond the gate they had built around the cave, the phrase he recited was a password.

"I am unlocking the gate, watch out," Freya warned as she unlatched the gate. She was surprised to see Blank rush in.

"I don't have time to explain much, Fratly is dead, I'm sorry. Zidane caught him while he was retrieving this information. Take it, use it, fight and survive. I must go, Tantalus is still fighting off Fate and Demise for the Bermecia refugees. Bye!" Blank shoved a few parchments into her hands and ran off, unsheathing he sword. It took a few moments for the words to sink in, _'Fratly is dead,'_ Freya dropped the parchments that had cost Fratly's life to get, her whole body began to tremble with sobs that she was to stubborn to release. Steiner looked at her with sad eyes. They still held the deadened, haunting look that glazed over them when they lost Beatrix. Freya closed her eyes, she took small breaths in ragged gasps and found it difficult to swallow. One of her hands clenched into a fist at her side. Those words ran through her head....

'_Fratly is dead, I'm sorry... Zidane caught him... Fighting Fate and Demise for the Bermecia refugees... Fratly is dead.... Zidane caught.... Take it, use it.... Fight and survive... Fate and Demise... Fratly.... Dead.... Sorry.... Zidane.... Survive... Fate.... Demise... Refugees..._ _Fratly... Dead... Dead... Dead... Dead..._'

"Freya? Are you quite alright? What did Sir Blank want?" A gentle, old, and kind voice asked behind her.

"Sir Blank...? Oh... Blank... He said... He had information for us..." Freya could not keep herself from trailing off.

"Is that all? You seem troubled... Is there something you have failed to inform me?" It was not a accusation, merely a genuine question.

"No, that was all, Blank rushed off because Demise and Fate were attacking their Bermecian refugees," Freya mumbled.

"Yes, yes, come on in now, see? You dropped the parchments, I'll get them..." Dr. Tot paused to bend down and pick up the slightly sodden papers, "See? They have gotten a little wet. Nothing serious but all the same. You should be more careful!" Freya nodded, only half-aware of Dr. Tot's presence, still dazed. Dr. Tot gently took Freya's hand turned around, leading her back to the mouth of the cave.

"It's not their fault," A voice rasped behind them. The trio turned just in time to see a bundle of silverish thing slump to the ground.

"Kuja?" Steiner asked, disbelieving.

"So surprised?" Kuja wheezed, "I'm tougher than you think..." Kuja broke off into a series of coughs, "As I was saying, it's not their fault..."

"Who's fault?" Dr. Tot asked, "Who's fault for what?"

"Eiko, Dagger, the ones you call Cosmos, Demise, Fate, Ordain, Ruin, Predestine, and especially Zidane..." Kuja coughed, "Eiko, Dagger and the mages are forced to do the things they do..."

"And Zidane?" Freya snapped.

"He is the most innocent of all...!" Kuja choked in a deathly whisper, "He, at the moment of creation, was given a set of instructions. As was I and Mikoto. Mine were to assimilate Gaia into Terra with the Iifa Tree. His, apparently, are to wipe our the inhabitants of Gaia. Mikoto's are not supposed to activate for some time. I do not know what exactly she is supposed to do but..." Kuja broke off as he sucked in air through clenched teeth in pain.

"What happened to you!?!" Dr. Tot asked.

"F-fratly wounded me..." Kuja whimpered as another bolt of pain shot through him.

"Why?" Freya asked.

"I cannot say..."

"Freya! Open up! NOW! I don't have time for the pass!" It was Marcus, though his voice was faint. Fait but desperate. Freya ran over and whipped open the gate without thinking. Marcus had a deep gash down his arm. A dagger wound, "It's Zidane! All of the Nine are headed this way! Boss told me not ta come but I had ta warn ya!" His words were slurred and hard to understand.

"Steiner! Take Sir Marcus and Kuja inside for medical treatment, them come out and prepare to fight for your life," Dr. Tot commanded.

"Yes, and if you do not make it, think of it this way. You'll be joining Beatrix soon. As I will re-join Fratly," Freya muttered. If she had not said it so gravely and seriously Steiner may have gotten mad, but Freya's tone told him to stop. The horrible realization struck he and Dr. Tot. They had lost Fratly.

"Oh, dear Lord..." Dr. Tot prayed as he closed his eyes briefly.

"Incoming!" Freya shouted. The battle of their lives had begun.

~¤~

Zidane smirked as he neared Quan's Dwelling, standing upon the silver dragon. His now shoulder-length hair whipped in the wind. His tail was wrapped tightly around his waist. He leaned forward and kissed Dagger on her cheek. She smiled back devilishly. Eiko was riding Fenrir below, six Black Waltz flew silently behind them. He jumped off his dragon as soon as they were beyond the wall, Dagger followed. Eiko called Fenrir back. Demise, Fate, and Ordain, the Black Waltz, landed, the mages stayed in the air. The last battle had begun.

~¤~

"Dr. Tot, go inside," Freya instructed.

"No! You are outnumbered! You'll be slain!" Dr. Tot said, horrified.

"Then we'll take a few of them down with us. Go in, Doctor," Steiner ordered. Dr. Tot hesitated, the waddled into the depths of the cave. Freya held her lance in a defensive position as Steiner drew his sword.

"Reis's Wind!" Freya cried, thus began the final battle...

~¤~A few hours later~¤~

(Cause I suck on battle scenes)

"Shock Break!" Steiner rushed and made an angry slash across Zidane's chest with the last of his strength. He collapsed as he exhausted his MP supply. He looked over at Freya, she was doing worse. She didn't even have to strength to jump. Zidane fell on his back from Steiner's attack, blood poured from the wound. Zidane began to feel the effects of bloodloss.

_Fight! Now! Zidane! Fight!_

It was Terra.

"Fight..." Zidane mumble, "Hey! I'm back!" Blackness swirled as Zidane realized he could use his body. He forced himself to sit up, though regretted it as a wave of agony washed over him. He open his eyes to the horrific scene that awaited him. Bodies were littered everywhere. Steiner, Freya, Eiko, a few mages and Waltz, and _Dagger_! Freya was still attempting to take Eiko down, but neither of them were in any condition to fight. Zidane knew what he had to do.

"Sacrifice!" Zidane thrust his Ultima Weapon into the air.


	10. Aftermath

Untitled Normal Page

Aftermath

He felt his life energy drain as it was divided between his friends. Vivi appeared, though unconscious, as well as Amarant, Vivi's father, and Quinta. Sadly, Beatrix, Lani, and Fratly remained absent. Zidane felt his HP drain, everything he saw was glazed over. The last thing he saw was the beautiful, precious face of Dagger. She mouthed something to him, but he could not make it out. He allowed his eyes to shut, he fell backwards, golden hair spilling across the crimson ground. Thus ended the life of the greatest hero, the most feared villain.

~¤~

"Zidane!" Dagger shrieked, "Why...?" Her expression mirrored the one she had when Lindblum was attacked by Atomos. Except, then she had Zidane to comfort her. She dropped to her knees, sobbing.

"Master Vivi....s'? Master Vivi! And Master Vivi!" Steiner called.

"Father!" Vivi II shouted.

"What happened?" Vivi asked. (This may get confusing...)

"Zidane.... he used Sacrifice," Freya mumbled.

"That totally insensitive _idiot_!" Eiko cried, suppressing a sob.

"Sacrifice only works for people in his party..." Amarant muttered.

"...which means we aren't getting Fratly, Lani, or Beatrix back..." Steiner finished, "Beatrix..."

"Fratly..." Freya sighed.

"Lani, you idiot... You jus' hadta come with me..." Amarant shook his head.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Eiko inquired.

"What?!? Me? No way!" Amarant denied, even as a blush crept over his face.

"Yes, you did," Eiko persisted.

"Hmph," Amarant looked away, '_You have no idea..._' (Please see sidechapter: Moonlight Dance)

Dr. Tot put a hand on Dagger shoulder, who was still sobbing, "Princess, I'm sorry, I know you are still grieving but I must ask... Who did this? Was it Zidane, like Kuja said?" Dagger shook her head through her tears.

"It was Mikoto..." Dagger choked, "She experimented with all of us. Nightmare treatment for Eiko and I," Eiko shuddered, "and she tortured Zidane. She was a totally different person..."

"Once again, not her fault," It was Kuja, again.

"Kuja?" Dagger asked.

"Yes... Mikoto, her instructions must have been to make sure the rest of us carry out our plans. When Zidane failed to do so, she took command," Kuja tried to explain.

"You still haven't explained how you're alive and why Fratly wounded you," Freya shot at him.

"I do not know how I'm alive. I just sort of.... Woke up," Kuja replied.

"And? Why did Fratly wound you?" Freya prompted

"He... He found out that..." Kuja broke off.

"That what?" Freya pressed on.

"That I loved you," (See sidechapter: Best Left Untold)

~¤~

The silence and tension in the air was so thick, Steiner could probably have sliced through it with his Save the Queen. Freya had dropped her lance in shock. Eiko made kissing noises. Dagger pretended not to hear as she continued to cry for Zidane. Dr. Tot, not wanting to take any part in this, led the two mages and Quinta into the dwelling.

"I'm sorry Freya. I swear I'll help you get Fratly back. I love you, so I'll do anything to keep you happy," The words came to Kuja easier now. Zidane would be proud of him.

"AAACHOOO!" It was Baku.

Eiko frowned, "You ruined the moment, _again_!" She stomped her foot.

"What? Look, I have great news! We found Cid and Hilda! They have lots of survivors with them! A Bermecian named Wei asked for you, Freya! The little Bermecian kids are just dyin' ta see ya! Whoa! What happened? Dat Zidane...?" Baku stepped back in shock. His son... His eyes landed on Dagger, "Now, lookit. A princess like you shouldn't cry! You'll ruin yer pretty little eyes. Now, come on, stand up now," Baku helped Dagger to her feet, "See, now, yer the daughter in-law that I never had. Whadaya say about joinin' Tantalus? You'd make a pretty nasty thief, no?" Dagger bit back a smile. Blank chose then to make an entrance.

"Hey, boss? Dagger going to replace me or sumthin?" Blank asked. It was all Dagger could do not to laugh.

"Yes, ya bonehead, o' course not! Dagger's yer name, eh? Fitting for a thief," Baku smiled.

"Whoever said I was going to become a thief?" Dagger asked.

"What? You turning us down?" Baku asked.

"Of course not! I want to be a _bandit_, like Zidane," Dagger grinned.

"P-princess?" Steiner asked, eyes wide.

"Ex-princess," Dagger grinned.

"What?!?!" Steiner shouted.

"I'm queen, remember?" Dagger replied smartly. Steiner sighed.

"You scared me for a moment, Princess," Steiner breathed in relief.

"Now, there is much rebuilding to be done. Until Alexandria needs me, I shall be one of Tantalus. I'm going to make sure they don't steal," Dagger replied.

"What?!!?!" Baku shouted. Everyone laughed, except for Freya , whom was absent from the scene.

~¤~Freya~¤~

Freya sat on the balcony, gazing at the mist.

_'Fratly... You're really dead, aren't you? I won't... It's not true. You're on your way back to me right now, right?'_

_'Right,'_ He would answer.

_'And you'll hold me, you'll never let me go again, right?'_

_'Of course not,'_

_'Then I am content'_

"Fratly..." Freya whispered, "You can't be dead... You were just with me this morning... You were smiling... Totally healthy and happy, despite what was going on, you were cheerful. Confident that we would make it... Curse you! Curse you for leaving me alone, just when I need you most!" Freya hurtled her lance down into the sea, repenting the action almost immediately. She would have to get Choco to retrieve it for her. Such a careless action. Something tugged at the edge of her consciousness. '_That I loved you_...' Oh yes, she remembered now. Kuja. Her sworn enemy." Kuja...? Will you really help me get Fratly back?" She asked the silent wind.

"Yes..." A deep, yet slightly feminine voice whispered behind her. Before she had any chance to react, Kuja glided over to her and tilted her chin up in one, swift movement. He leaned down, and kissed her. (Wanna know what happens? See side paragraph titled 'My Only Gift')

~¤~One Week Later~¤~

The sun rose by Alexadria. Dagger was wearing jeans, an oversized T-shirt, and a red bandanna over her forehead. Two daggers were strapped to her waist, She gazed at herself in a mirror. "Erm... Blank?" She asked softly.

"Can I come in now?" Blank replied.

"Please do," Dagger replied. The door opened a crack, "Blank, come _in_," Dagger repeated, annoyance coating her voice. Blank stepped in.

"Ya look great!" Blank grinned.

"Do I really have to..." Dagger murmured.

"Yep, ya do," Blank nodded firmly.

"Very well..." Dagger blushed and cleared her throat, "Yo, Boss! We need ya in here!"

"Eh?" A voice floated into the room. Baku stepped in, he yelped in surprise.

"What? Blank asked.

"Now lookit! You've gone and turned the princess inta a hoodlum!" Baku scolded. Blank looked very surprised.

"But you ordered me to, boss!" Blank whined. Dagger giggled.

"Was my slang acceptable?" She asked.

"Yep, it was. Now, lets go steal treasure!" Baku began, "First we-"

"Oh no you don't!" Dagger exclaimed, "You're not stealing _anything_!"

"You ain't kiddin', eh?" Baku said, looking at her. Amused.

~¤~Quan's Dwelling~¤~

"Catch me if you can!" Vivi II yelled as he ran away from his brothers.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Cosmos, the youngest black mage complained. Moments later, Vivi II was caught by Demise.

"Well, _this _isn't fair! You have wings!" Vivi II moaned. Vivi laughed, his eyes bright and playful.

"Steiner, why don't we join in?" Vivi asked his old friend.

"What?!?!" Steiner seemed absolutely _horrified_ by the mere though of playing.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Vivi took Steiner's hand and dragged him over to the other mages.

"We wanna play too!" Wei's children chorused.

"Come on! Eiko, you too!" Vivi II encouraged.

"Alright! Now we're talkin'!" Eiko grinned as she joined in. They all had a lot of missed childhood to make up for.

"You know what grieves me most, Hilda?" Cid asked softly.

"What, Cid?" Hilda asked back.

"It grieves me that no matter how much these children play, they'll never be able to re-claim the innocence they lost to war..." Cid sighed.

"I know, Cid... I know..."

THE END

I dunno about a sequel... It depends on how many requests I get for one. Otherwise, this is truley THE END

WARNING!!! ALL OF THE SIDECHAPTERS ARE **FLUFF**!!!


	11. Moonlight Dance

Untitled Normal Page

Moonlight Dance

"Amarant?" Lani's voice was soft and tired. She was still half asleep.

"What?" His tone was harsher than he meant it to be. He was under a lot of stress. He had just seen children slaughtered before him. He was to busy saving his own skin to help. All he could feel was guilt.

"Are you alright?" Lani sounded slightly hurt.

"I just couldn't sleep," Regreting his snappish attitude, his answer was softer this time.

"You know what?" Lani sounded awak now.

"What?" Amarant muttered.

"We need to lighten up," She said, laughter dancing in her voice.

"Lighten.... up?" Amarant asked.

"Yes, we need to have some fun," Lani grinned.

"Fun...?"

"Come on! Let's dance!" Lani took Amarant's hand.

"I don't dance," Amarant growled, but let Lani pull him into the open space, "Look, this is dangerous! We could both be killed! What if the Nine come? Al-" Amarant cut himself off.

_'She's really.... Beautiful...'_ The forbidden though ran through Amarant's mind. He let his eyes wander. Her her was like silk, flowing in the wind. Her hair was silver, or so it seemed as it caught the moonlight. Her eyes were large and smiling up at him. Her small, ruby lips were grinning. No, her lips were deeper than ruby. They were crimson, like blood, like fire. His gaze lowered, she- Amarant had gone too far. He pulled away from her. That's when he heard it. A low growl.

"Amarant? What is it?" Lani asked.

"Zidane!"

~¤~

_Lani died that night._

_It was my fault._

_I could have stopped her._

_I never got to tell her how I felt._

_Not that I would have, though._

_She was slaughtered before my eyes._

_I did nothing._

_Nothing..._

_Lani..._

_You somehow managed to worm yourself into my heart._

_My heart which I put walls of ice over._

_You shattered the ice and melted my heart._

_If just once, even for the briefst moment..._

_If your perfect lips would merely brush over mine..._

_I would die a happy man._

_They weren't kidding when they named you the most beautiful bounty hunter..._

_For that is but an understatement of your unmaskable beauty._

_Or at least, in my eyes..._

_Damn, look at me. Gettin' all mushy over a dead girl._

_The girl I loved.Come back to me, Lani..._

_Please..._

_I'm begging you._

_I don't love you just because you're beautiful._

_It's more like you're beautiful to me because I love you._

_If it weren't for you, I would have given up on this war long ago._

_And I would have died._

_Thank you, Lani, for filling the hole that was in my soul..._

_..and for breaking the ice around my heart..._

_...I think I'll spare a few emotions every now and then, eh?_

_Thank you, Lani..._

_...and, Lani? If you can hear me..._

_I love you._


	12. Best Left Untold

Untitled Normal Page

Best Left Untold

Kuja stumbled, he didn't know where to go, what to do.'_How can I be alive...?_' Kuja was so confused. He then heard the clang of weapons. His head whipped around. Fratly was fighting Zidane, Zidane prepared to strike down again, Kuja rushed to help. '_Look's like Zidane's orders kicked in, but why now?!?!_'*1 Kuja didn't arrive in time and Zidane made a fatal wound. Fratly was still alive, but for how long...? Zidane rose his Ultima Weapon again. This one was to kill. Kuja rushed over, catching the blade in his shoulder. Kuja kicked Zidane in the jaw. Kuja then punched him in the stomache, twice. With one more kick, Zidane retreated. Kuja bent down next to Fratly.

"W-why...? Fratly began.

"I fell in love with _her_," What harm would telling a dying man his secret do? Fratly's eyes widened as realization struck.

"...you know, she loaths you... You'll only hurt her..." Fratly muttered.

"I..." Kuja flinched.

"You destroyed her home, _our_ home. You destroyed Cleyra without so much as a second glance. You have done things that no one can even dream to forgive!" Fratly struggled to get the words out. Kuja winced, as if Fratly had punched him. Those words hurt.

"I won't hurt her..." Kuja whispered.

"The very sight of you will hurt her, you're nothing but a monster, an animal. Barely human, barely a being," With that last phrase, Fratly breathed his last. The words stung Kuja, '_Barely human, barely a being_' He began to head over to Quan's Dwelling, where he had last seen Zidane and his comrads.

He felt blood trickle down his arm, but he didn't care. It didn't hurt. His heart hurt, '_Well,_' He thought grimly, '_At least now I know I have a heart..._ _This secret, it's one that is best left untold.._'

*1: His orders, ya know, instructions at creation, to controll something or whatnot. Like when Kuja went crazy and started hacking away at Gaia's population.


	13. My Only Gift

Untitled Normal Page

My Only Gift

Freya struggled for the breifest moment before giving in to Kuja. Kuja broke the kiss off rather quickly, but for the few moments it was there, it was firey and passionate.

"Kuja...?" Freya let silence ask her question.

"Freya... There is only one gift I can give you. My life. I give you my heart, body, life, and soul. Do what you will with them. Freya, you are my evening star, my jewel. In the midst of evil, you shone with rare bravery and strength. I'll bring Fratly back, I will. I just want you to be happy,"

"...." Freya did not know what to say. She loved Fratly. Though, she felt, no, knew that Kuja knew this too, "Kuja, you said Fratly wounded you. That is a dagger wound. Fratly doesn't use daggers,"

"...." Kuja sighed, "Zidane did this, but... Fratly, he hurt me in a way that nothing else can compare to. He said I was, 'Barely human, barely a being,'. Right before he died. Yes, Fratly wounded me, but Zidane marred my skin. Flesh wounds I do not care about, but..."

"I misjudged you, Kuja..."

"...."

"I'm sorry,"

"...."

"...."

"Thank you, Freya..."

(Sweatdrops, "Wow! Four chapters in a row, not to shabby! @-@)


End file.
